Come Down To Me
by 101dramaqueen
Summary: Bella, always wanting to cook, moves back to Alaska after being accepted to work in the Royal kitchens. She has never had trouble focusing before, until she meets Prince Edward. Will everything go up in flames? M for later chapters hopefully
1. 01: Welcome Home

**Chapter One **

I got the job. Finally after mouths of serching for something – anything – I got a job working at the Royal Palace. God damm thats a huge place and yea I was only working in the kitchen – nights mostly but thats ok, I;m a bitch if I have to wake up too early in the morning. Seriosly, my mother has finally learned not to wake me up before ten atleast – and im getting paid to cook.

Seriosly, it's like the best job ever. If the royal fanily wake up I the middle fo the night hungry, I have to cook them something. I also have to prepare for the Cook to cook breakfast for the King and Queen, since I'll have other then that I can spend my whole night doing whatever the fuck I please in that ginormous kitchen. I will be in heaven

If you hadn't already guessed I liked to cook. I used to do it all the time for my father before he passed away – lung cancer, I still miss him like theres no tomorrow – but the I moved in with my mother and her trophy baseball star husband in Pheonix and suddenly I wasn't allowed in the kitchen anymore forfear I might break something. But as soon as I could, I moved back to Alaska where I was raised.

And thank fuck. If I had to spend one more day in that dusty, hot city then I would have killed myself. A bit melodramatic but I think it gets the point across. I prefer the snow, the fresh mountain air, the forests that go on for miles that you could get lost in but still have a fair idea of where you were going. The hiden streams and meadows ion the forest waiting to be discovered. Natures secrets as Charlie used to call them. God it was good to be back home.

Arriving back at our wodden cabbin that I had spent most of my child hood was the best sight I had ever seen. It was still in perfect condition, and as I found out when I entered the house, still in the state Charlie had left it in. increadibly clean, nothing out of place. Charlie was OCD about everything.

I wasn't. He used to stay stepping into my room was like stepping into a different universe. And it used to drive him crazy. You know I actually caught him one night trying to clean my room when I was sleeping. He ended up with a black eye. Hey I was a rangers daughter, I knewhow to survive, fight for myself, use a gun, hunt for food and all that. What can I say, he taught me well.

_***flashback **_

"_ok squirt, you just line it up carefully" charlie stood behind me, placing his hands over mine, carefully guiding my moves "And puul the trigger...NOW" a shot went off, echoing through the woods, the sound bouncing off the green, scaring any birds away. _

_ The blowback landed me on my back, the gun too strong for my tiny frame. "Great shot kid, you did it!" _

_ "did what daddy?"_

_ "shot your first bear. Can't yousee him lying on the_

_ground?" helaughed, picking me up and twirling me in the air "What we going to do with him daddy?"_

_ "We're going to cut him up and eat him"_

_ "eww daddy, thats disgusting"_

_ "That's life Squirt. Welcome to nature"_

_ "what do you mean daddy?"_

_ "everythign in nature has a purpose. And the purpose of this bear was to provide us with food whilst we camp" yeah we often took camping trips out into the middle of the forest, just daddy and me when I was little and he was fine, _

"_But daddy, what if it has a family?" I asked sadly as I looked at the huge bear in front of me. I had shot it. It had died. _

"_Squirt, listen to me. The kdis willl be able to carryon withotu him. They will be fine, and strong. He would have taught them how to survive from a young age so that, when the time comes, because everybody and every creature has a time when they must leave, they will be able to survive." he crouched down to my level, looking into my eyes. I could see sadness filling his deep chocolate eyes as he looked into mine. _

_ "does that mean that oe day you will have to go daddy?"_

_ "Corse it does Squirt. But just rememebr this. I will always be with you. Even if i'n not physically with you, I will always watch over you. Until the time comes when you wont need me anymore, then I shall go. We shall miss each other a great deal, because we love each other so much, but it will be my time to go. And you will carry on life without, never forgettign that I love you and that I can haught your ass" _

_he gave a small laugh at that, making me giggle at the thaught of him coming to haunt me. A wekk later, we found that dad had stage one lung cancer. _

One of the best things about my room, even though it was a bit small, was that it had an amazingview of the castle that stood tall and poud. I would be starting tonight as an induction, - coooking for Prince Emmet anything I wanted but if he didn't like it then I wouldn't be offically hired.

Stepping into the bathroom, I came face to face with myself in the mirror. I looked awful, but after a long flight what could you expect. My long brown hair was dry and worn out, I had huge bags framed my huge dull brown eyes, my skin was too pale – but that was probably just the harsh light - and my clothes looked too comfortable even though they were covered in sweat and grime from the flight. It was amazing what a long hall flight with a screaming baby sitting behind will do to you.

I have what I like to call a less then athletic body. Toned, but no bulgin muscles, skinny but far from anorexic, healthy but far from a health freak. This girl still enjoyed a good chicken burger with a plate fullof chips. Just thinking of it is actually making me crave one right now. From Tylor's down the road. Oh they did the best burgeres, big portions and all Well worth the money and the calories. _That's it, fuck my appearance, I'm off to Tylor's_ I thaught to myself as I dashed out of my cabbin. Five secods later I was there.

The town hadn't changed since I had last been. Alaska didn't have much land you could inhabit without building a town on a moutain then having it covered in snow every winter.

This town of Anok for example only held about 3500 people, the largest town in Alaska, right by the Denali National Park so it was beautiful living here. Forests surrounding the town not only detracted invaders – which is amazingly something the Royals take seriosly. There will be no invading of their land – but provided the perfect hunting ground. And if you got cought in a rough patch with a bear, you could almost certainly find a hill or slope to run down The lakes also provided us wih another usable food sorce as a lot of fish came up here

It had amazing mountains in the background, with snow topped peaks that looked amazing at sunset, the blues mealting into purple and mixing in with the pink and red cast by the setting sun. it was an amazing place to live. If we were lucky, on some nights you could see the Northan Lights which were breathtaking. I had missed this place way too much.

I made my way into Tylor's diner, to find it half full which wasn't surprising for a saturday morning. The people here were so familiar that I still recognised most even after several years of not seeing them. Jess and Lauren still occupied their favorite spot in the corner booth, the perfect vantage point to see who entered the hadn;t changed much since high school. Last time I saw them was when I was seventeen, junior year and they where laughing at some freshmen for not wareing some brand or whatever.

They were OK I guess. I d never gotten on with the plastic bimbo that still was Lauren Malloy with her fake boobs that she had gotten from California – hear parents had split up, her father becoming a well kown plastic sergon in California so that meant all the free nose jobs she could get . Like I actually cared – but Jess was alright. We had been frind since we were young, before she became a gossip. She look almost the same as Lauren, plastic, fake, all smiles, coudln;t trust her as far as I coudltrow her but – the only way she used to be different from Lauren – good for a laugh.

Mike was sitting on his lonesome, probably on his lunch break from his parents store, wellno I guess his store. He would sell gear for torists to get he 'Alaskan experience. Experience Alaska in a week'. Camping gear and all that lot. But he always had a great selection of guns. I needed a new one. Scrach that, I want a new one.

As I said, nothing had changed much expect that Tylor Jr was now working behind the till instead of his was loud, filled with people laughing and constant chatter. Some where crowded round a TV on the wall of rthe diner watchignsoem football game, so they were obviously chearing for that.

"Bella? Hey it's really you huh?"

"No Tyler,it's her Evil twin come to rob the diner for all it's yummy food" The whole gang had played a trick on himjunior year in which we all had evil twins. Tylor was never that bright so naturally he believed us. God that wasa fun year.

"Oh god" he groaned as I laughed at him "Are you never going to let me live that down you clumsy bitch"

"nope, just like you wont let go of me falling over and knocking out half the class at our middle scool graduation."

"Haha that was such a funny day, and you know, I found a tape of that"

I was mortified. I thaught I had destroyed all the copies of that. But hey, it was quite an experience. He placed agiant burger infront of me with a whole plate of extra fries and a coke on ice next to them "You remembered" I exclaimed with glee as I dug into the food, almost inhaling I hate Airoplane food.

"Well it's kinda hard to forget since you were in here practically every day inhaling the grease"

"Not my fault Jimmy can cook up a mean burger. Gof I sware if I could marry one I would"

"and you would have yummy mini burger babies and live happily every after. Well, until you died of a heart attack from inhaling the a lovely little fairy tale"

"oh please, just because you would be jelous"

"Of what, that would be some dammed awful sex if I must say"

"and heres me thinking you were still a little virgin angel"

"Ain't nothing little or virgin about my angle baby, it always knows when to rise to an occasion"

"As was prooved in your fifth grade display. Yea you really managed to rise up to that occasion" and with that he turned beat read with embarrrisment. ha it was so fun making his squirm

It took a while to eat my burger, but after that there wasn't much else to do then wait around for four to come when my indution would start. I had avoided Jess and Lauren like the plague and rushed out of there before either one of them could flag me down, saying I had to settle in first. Thank god.

Three thirty finally came around, just after I had finished cleaning myself up and trying to make myself look presentable with my minimal make up collection and limited wardobe.

Walking out to the old garage, just to take a look before I went. And I got the biggest surprise of my life. My old motorbike that my dad and I had restored after my sixteenth birthday was still siting there. It was amazingly still in a workable condition, and I knew I had to ride it, screw what the royals think. Well, they shouldn;t have a problem if their new night cook rode a mototr bike, hopefully. Apparently they weren't sticklers for tradition. So it's all good.

It felt good to have it beneath me again. So much power under my hands. My old helmet still fit me, even though I wasn't really worried about messing up my hair. I would just have to put it up in a pony tail. Looking better, feeling fantastic and waiting to go, I drove off.

Arriving at the palace with time to spare, I drove up to the gate. It was absolutly huge. The palace I mean. But that was to be expected. At this moment I could only partly see it as it was as well as trees behind bars. Bars that were flanked by guards in suits.

I stooped at the nearest one and took my helmet off. "Do you have an appointment miss?" the stuck up guard loked me up and down checking me out in the process. Perv "Isabella Swan" I stated showing him that visitor pass I that had come when I got the trail job thing

"i'm the new trial night chef"

The guard fucking smirked at me as he gave the signal to let me though the gate. I slipped my helmet back on. It had felt good to ride again after so many years. I flew up the rest of the long drive away. I was finally able to see to the Palace in it's full glory. And it was amazing. It was almost like it was ten mansions stuck together into one huge super-mansion. Oh I like the sound of that. Thank god that nobody can read my mind. I shoudln't have mixed coffe with coke. Caffine overload. This was going to be a fun experience.

**I'm not perfect at writing a good story, so tell me what do you think? I really want to improve. xxx**


	2. 02: Whatcha Think About That

Chapter Two

I was greeted by the front door by an old lady. Stiff, is the word I would use to describe her. Stiff, cold, almost like wood Well I'm not sure about the last one but I can guess that either she's a wild on in the bedroom, or the unlucky bastard that she married – judging by the ring on her left hand – didn't get much. And now I have horrible images in my head. Ahhhh these are so disturbing.

Without speaking, she led me through the palace. And to say it was amazing was an understatement. Of course it looked like the pictures in the magazines, immaculate portraits of the past royal hanging in gold gilded frames along the huge highly decorated corridors. It was amazing to see it in person. The detail put into the sculptures in the beams holding up the roof like the inside of a church.

Fine art littered the walls like any other art gallery. Rare paintings behind the glass so that fingerprints wouldn't get on the priceless merchandise. I felt so out of place in my worn out Sneakers, leather jacket and plain black T-shirt and jeans. This is obviously a Palace where I wouldn't fit in. well as an occupant. But why would that ever happen so I probably shouldn't worry about it. I should just think about the food I would be working with.

After my senior year in Phoenix, I spent four years in Paris learning how too cook thanks to Charlie. God bless that man. Apparently since I had shown an interest in any food – when I was five and tired of Charlie less then perfect cooking – he had save up money for me, adding to the collage fund Grandpa Swan had left me. We had all found out about it when he died, at his will reading with my mother and step father listening intently to what they would receive if they should be so lucky they weren't, they just got me.

That made me laugh. My mother came for money, and left with the child she had tired so hard to abandon when it was obvious I would become a disappointment to her.

Instead all of Charlie's money was left to me. My mother couldn't access it as I was deemed responsible enough to spend it with caution. I used it to get out of that hot hell hole. And I haven't looked back since.

Mrs. Whinstom – the old lady's name apparently – continued to lead em though the winding corridors, down flights of stairs and too the basement, where top of the line cookers were waiting to be used by yours truly.

To be honest I shouldn't have been surprised that the kitchen was perfect. From what I had read every single thing about the Alaska Royal Family was perfect. That included their Stately Super-Mansion.

It was warm in the kitchens, almost homely and very lively. as soon as I actually stepped into the kitchen, the smells hit me in full force. A delicious mixture of smells that instantly make me hungry. Blissful. That is what I felt. This for me, was like paradise. A bit dramatic I know, but true none the less.

Pots and pans were being banged around, fires a flame on the gas cookers and laughter could be held throughout. Like one big huge family. Everybody wore black, so now I didn't feel too out of place. God I hadn't been this nervous since starting cooking school with my best friend from high school.

Angela and I had kept in touch over the last year of high school, and finally decided to go to Paris together to get away from home life. And it was amazing. We shared a tiny apartment that barely fit us when we were studying there, but we made it work. From the roof it had an amazing view of the Eiffel Tower, expectantly at night when it just lit up the sky. Wow.

After the coarse was through and we were both highly trained Chefs – having trained for years before here in Alaska – Angela came back. I was unable to find a reason to return, apart from my obvious longing for the country, and I wasn't ready to leave. I spent the last year in Paris cooking in places with great, friendly people. Until I came back.

"Excuse me, this is our new trainee chef miss - "

"Isabella Swan. About time you showed up around here" I looked up into the only face I had wanted too see. Angela Webber, best dessert Chef ever and greatest friend anyone could ever ask for. She had stuck by me, though thick and thin, life and death and every emotion in the book. And now, once again, the dynamic duo will be in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

Completely forgetting the old lady next to me, I moved forward, grabbing an apron that Angela held out for me. I got ready to do my thing.

Stepping up the the table, I grabbed the knife, already knowing what I would make.

"What's cooking good looking?"

"Well, I'm thinking pizza"

"Pizza?" some tanned guy asked, looking at me weird

"Jacob Don't start" Angela said handing me the ingredients to make the dough

"You want to serve the royal family Pizza? Are you crazy?"

"Little bit, I think but I have never been properly diagnosed. And what's wrong with Pizza? People eat pizza don't they? Oh let's do a stuffed crust" Angela gave me a smirk, already knowing my view on things. And because when I want to make something, I will cook it. With a smile. No turning back. My decision. Also a little tribute to Charlie thrown in there. He always loved my Pizza's, Angela too so it was kind of a win win.

"People yes. Kings and Queens -"

"Are people too. They breath, they smile, they laugh, they cry, they have fun, they make important changes, they fall in love. Just like every single other person on the planet. They're just people, and I am going to treat them as such. So get chopping vegetables or get out of my way because I am going to make Pizza"

"Seriously Jacob, you are going to want to move for this" Angela said as she flicked me a chopping knife, holding the blade between her thumb and fore finger like she always had done. And just like very other time, I caught the handle and carried on with my task at hand. It was certainly going to be a long two hours.

As Angela and I were the only ones cooking dinner, the rest of the staff had been given the night off. So as usual we turned up the music and started to dance and drink while we cleaned the workspaces and the pizza was cooking. A simple side salad was also made, with bacon, avocado, roasted red peppers and a bunch of other stuff thrown in.

She hadn't changed over the time we were apart. She was still too tall to ware heels, but I guess she had grown a few millimetres. She had soft shiny almost caramel like hair, a few shades lighter then mine but still too dark to be considered blonde. It fell just below her shoulders, her bangs framing her face , the block fringe just touching the top of her glasses. She was thin still, bordering on two thin but healthy enough I guess. Not like last time. But she was smart enough never to let that happen to her again. And she didn't have an excuse either, being surrounded by food all day.

"Do you remember your tenth birthday?"I asked her just after we put the pizza in the oven.

"What, when Charlie took us up to that mountain. Golf off the mountain, that was just classic Charlie all together. Anything for a round of golf right" he had rented out the helicopter for Angela's birthday, that took us up to one on the mountains of the range. It was high enough that all we could see was nature, but small enough for it's peak not to be covered in snow. And so, Peak Golf was born.

That day had been as amazing as it could be four two socially awkward ten year old girls and a single father. The views were amazing, seeing right over the Denali National Park lands, over the crystal blue lakes that reflected the trees off the water. And the Castle that stood proud in the centre of our village in the valley surrounded by mountains.

"And fishing. Don't forget the fishing." almost grimacing as I remembered not so fondly a

"When in doubt Eat a trout. Wasn't that Charlie's motto or something?"

"Oh I forgot that crappy rhyme. And how it changed to , 'when the trout comes out, go to the diner'. And still to this day, I hate fish." we both laughed at that. Seriously, because of Charlie job, our freezer was always filled with fish, and bear, and elk. And sometimes mountain lion. Now that was some good meat. The texture was perfect, and the taste. Oh the taste of a good fresh stake was almost heavenly. With potato wedges that have been boiled then fried in goose fat. Wait, I've gone out of my mind, I'll be back in five minutes.

The timer went off, meaning the Pizza was done therefore breaking me out of my food daze. It was so nice to have familiar smells filling my kitchen once again. I didn't cook this kinda Pizza too often, saving it for special occasions. It reminded me of Charlie. And how much I miss him.

The best father in the world, he was. For me, he was perfect. My mother left when I was young, and I always remember the day before. It was like the storm before the calm. She just exploded, like a volcano, saying that she couldn't take it any more. She couldn't take being closed in in such a short space of time, having married right out of high school. She had rushed it. They had both rushed it. Because and I quote

"_We made a mistake Charlie. One huge, freaking mistake. And it's my fault. I should have told you that I didn't love you, that I couldn't love you. After what you did to me."_

"_What are you talking about Renee? What the hell did I do to you?""_

"_you knocked me up. Straight out of high school. A mistake that forced us to marry 'because it was the right thing to do'. The right thing for who Charlie? For you? For me? Certainly not for me. Did you know I went to get an abortion. I wanted to get an abortion. To terminate any evidence of what had ever happened between us. But it wasn't allowed. I was too far along. So I had her. And took her home"_

"_You wanted to get rid of our daughter? To destroy the most perfect thing that came into our lives?" _

"_Perfect? Please. Isabella is far from perfect. You weren't there Charlie at the start, during those nights. You came home to find our thing sleeping peacefully. But during the night, she would scream and scream for hours. And every time I held her, or fed her, or changed her diaper, she scream even more loudly if that was even possible. She was a monster from the start"_

"_Get out of my house" Charlie was furiously calm at this point. Wanting to protect his baby girl, not wanting to lash out at his soon to be ex wife. Whom he hated. _

"_With pleasure" _

the last words I herd her say before she left for twelve years. I didn't hear from her for twelve years after that argument. Until the reading of the will. She didn't even have the guts to turn up to the funeral. And I sure as hell didn't want to live with her. But I had no choice. Grandpa Swan was experienceing some health problems at the time, and I was told I would only stress him out. So I went willingly. Quietly even.

For that year, I was almost silent, sometimes not even speaking a word throughout the day. I didn't make any friends. I was depressed. I couldn't cook. Only Angela, with MSN helped me through that difficult year. It also helped that mother dearest went off to travel a lot with her trophy husband. So I was left by myself. A lot.

And, on the nights that I could cook, I would make this Pizza, and think of Charlie. Think of the good times we had had. The laughter, the old movies. The gun training. The hunting. This Pizza just summed up My childhood. And I would now be laying it out for the Royal Family.

Plating it up, I handed it to the server, who gave me a questioning look, but left before anything could be said whilst Angela and I got down to eating what was left of our creation, which wasn't much. Prince Emmett always demanded bigger portions. So if that wasn't enough, we had also found the time to make him a plate of Wedges that were slowly crisping up nicely in the bottom oven.

We got back to talking and laughing at everything possible. The good old days, the bad days, the year away, Paris. Everything. And slowly the nerves melted away, to be replaced by the singing feeling of dread. Would they like it?

**Hey hey hey. So another chapter, and so fast. Yes I write when I'm stressed and at this moment in time, I am quite stressed. But don;t expect another chapter for at least another couple of days. But I don;t know, I might surprise you and put another one up tomorrow. If I don't get killed by my teachers for not handing in work. Oops. Tell me what you think **

**Ellie xx**


	3. 03: I Don't Care Who You Are

**Chapter Three**

the judgement day had arrived. The family had requested to see me, so i am getting ready. Thank god Angela and I ware the same shoes. Because fortunatly she had a spare pair of plain black heels that looks sort of smart. A light layer of make up, my hair pulled into a better ponytail, any stains left wiped away.

Walking up the the Royal Dining room made em nervous. This time I couldn't;t focus on the décor. I was meeting my hopeful future employer. I think my nerves were more down to my the fact I would say something inappropriate. Which being me was most likely to happen.

"You'll be great. Trust me, they wont bite. They are really nice, and they will love you. Just be yourself."

"What? Sarcastic, mean and judgemental?"

"No. Smart, sexy and a great cook. You'll be fine. They are after all just people" she smiled, using my earlier words against me. I hate it when she does that.

We were being escorted through the Palace by a very nice man, who had shot me a reassuring smile as we entered the royal dining room. But with Angela by my side I knew I would be al right. She would stop me from saying anything embarrassing. I am hoping.

Seven people sat around a grand mahogany table which sat in the middle of the room, a wall of glass, looking out onto the place gardens to the left letting an amazing amount of light in the room. Each window was covered by a thin layer of white gossamer that let the light through. Some of the windows were open as it was July, and a light breeze was blowing through the dining room.

The people in question, the royal family, were relaxed. King Carlisle sat at the head of the table, with his wife on his right hand side, his first born son Emmett – who was bouncing in his seat with anticipation. Well almost every one was. Prince Edward, was as stiff as a bored. All uptight. It was kinda making me edgy.

And just like the stories I've herd, and he pictures I have seen, and the rest of his family, he was handsome. Even with a horrible expression on his face, he was like an Adonis. But it didn't effect me. I couldn't let it effect me. What can I say, I'm more substance over style.

I had herd from several people that he had an attitude towards the staff. Angela had kind of warned me before hand to watch out from him. And he was the one who was making me nervous. If I had any problem, it would be from him.

Wait did I see Alice? Next to Edward? What was she doing here? I hadn't seen her since senior year. She had been in my classes, and in the church choir. The only person who I ever told everything to. The only person who could every get me to talk more then one word. Period.

As we locked eyes, she smiled her familiar smile, the one that wanted to make me open up my heart to her. The chair she was sitting in was pushed back as she stood up, earning questioning glances from the other members of the royal family, including her on again off again boyfriend Prince Jasper, who was as gorgeous as she describe in her letters.

We had kept in contact over the years, just like Angela and I - who was at this point looking between me and Alice questioningly. She was almost like a sister to me.

"Bella" she breathed before wrapping her tiny fame around my taller one. A lone tear escaped from my eye as I clung to her "hey Pix. Miss me eh?"

"Course I did Jelly Belly. Always"

"Excuse me? Alice could please detach yourself from her for one minute please. We are here to talk about her food

"Excuse me your highness, did I offend you somehow?"

"What did you serve us exactly?" he turned his cold, dead eyes on me. "I served you Pizza. Was something wrong with my food?"

"It was Pizza? You served me Pizza? The Prince of Alaska?"

"Edward" Alice hissed in her warning voice I had come to fear. But I ignored her, and so did Edward, as his gaze told me he would not back down.

"I'm sorry? Was your piece inedible or something?because I believe it was one of the best I've made. What did you think Alice? How did you like it?"

"One of the best I've tasted" she agreed with me. She had always said she loved my Pizza when I would make it for her. She would crave it afterwards though for ages. God a cranky Alice that craves something was bad. I love her. But I didn't to be on the side of that again.

"But you know how I feel about the pizza. I mean, I almost just got over craving it and now you serve me with another dose woman? You cruel tempter."

"So she liked it. What was your problem"

"You served the Royal Family of Alaska a common man dish. What do you have to say for yourself" he did not just call my food common. I don't care who he is. Nobody calls my food common. Alice, sensing my mood went to move nest to Angela, who was looking on in morbid fascination. Almost like she knew I would get into an argument with him. What can I say, the girl knows me well. Both had their arms crossed.

"A common man dish? I am offended at the thought that you place yourself above everybody else on this planet that you can't eat a slice of pizza."

"I am prince-"

"I don't care if your the Pope, it doesn't give you the right to place yourself above the rest of us normal people because you have access to this amazing Palace, millions of dollars and have a title in front of your name. To me your just an ordinary jackass who thinks he is better then every body else and can't eat a slice of pizza because his heads stuffed so far up his own ass"

"you dare to disrespect ME?" he stood up, slamming his hands down on the table "Not only do I dare, I will come over there and slap you if you continue to disrespect not only my Pizza but my talent and my judgement. And Angela can you please go sort out the wedges, their still in the oven and I'm afraid their going to burn" I was shaking with anger by this point, and I needed Angela out of the room. I didn't want her to get I trouble on my account.

"Who do you think you are little girl? I have the power to do anything, even banish you from Alaska for what you have said. Didn't your father teach you better then that" wow I just saw stars I was so angry. I was

"don't you fucking dare bring my father into this you pompous part. You have no idea what you are talking about. You don't intimidate me. Fine, exile me. But what does that say about you? That you can't deal with the problem so you decide to eliminate it. Is that it. Do I threaten your ego that much that you would kick me out of the country that I love because I told you the truth about what I think of you? Well, the watered down truth. And if you are going to kick me out please let me know, so that I wont hold back. I will point out every single flaw you have, show you what kind of person you truly are." I was getting angry again, the rage burning up inside of me.

"You have no idea, what your people go through every day. You have no idea of what I have been through. You turn your nose up at a slice of Pizza when there are people in the world who are lucky to get food at all. You do not understand how lucky you truly are your highness. And all because of your ancestors. All because you were born into a title you don't even know how to be worthy of."

I turned to Alice, her face full of pride and sadness. I knew she stood by me, with that look on her face. And I couldn't even look at the rest of the Royals as I hugged her. "Feels like I always fall short of being worthy. It's still a true now as it was then" I whispered into her ear. She knew what that meant . We pulled apart "Call me" I said, and turned my back on the Prince and his family. "Can we keep her I herd somebody say before the door closed fully.

I was half way down the hall, when somebody opened the door. A big someone, who started running until they caught up with me "Hey Bella" I turned around to come face to face with a wall of muscle "I'm Emmett, and when I grow up I want to be just like you" he said with a smile. And for the first time, in a long time I had a reason to laugh, as his royal highness, the Crowned prince Emmett hugged me. Well squeezed the life out of me but you know.

"you still hungry?" I asked him,knowing that there was a tray full of wedges waiting in the kitchen.

"I love you" he said, picking me up under his arm and carrying me all the way down to the kitchen. Well this certainly turned around on me. "Your getting married"

"technicalities. Now take me to the food"

"Right cause I know my way around. Just head to the kitchen" he laughed.

"You got balls girl, and I respect you for that"

"Well at least someone around here does"

"Don't let Eddie get too you. He's..."

"a lot of things Emmett. He's a lot of the things that is wrong with this world. And he's to blind to see it. I would love this job. Just cooking makes me happier then I ever believed. And doesn't everybody deserve to be happy every now and again?"

Emmett looked down on me with shock, his dimples showing as he gave a small smile. "what the hell have you been through little one that made you so strong"

"Emmett, there is only five people including Alice and I who know the entire truth. And for now, that's how it's going to stay." and we walked on in silence until we reached the kitchen. And suddenly Emmet went from taughtful, to extreamily happy to see more food.

I sat down on a chair watching as Emmett started to eat and Angie came up behind me and hugged me. I slipped off the shoes, and gratefully accepted the wet wipe she offered, wiping off my face. I was exhausted, extremity exhausted.

"By the way" Emmet said in the most greaful way, stuffing his face with potato wedges "that Pizza was Amazing."

way, stuffing Emmett face with potato wedges " by the way, that Pizza was Amazing."

**Hope you Enjoyed it, Tell me what you think**

**Ellie xx**


	4. 04: He Still Loves Me

**Chapter four **

**Alice POV**

"What was that Edward?" I herd Esme shout at him, loosing her composure. I almost couldn't believe he had said some of those things. And when he brought Charlie into it, I was afraid Bella would slap him. In fact I would pay to see Bella Slap that selfish bastard. But because we didn't I would have to do it for her.

"Oh Edward?" I called in a sickly sweet voice. He turned around to face me. And I slapped him hard. Right across his handsome cheek. Damn that felt good.

"What? I'm not the only one who took part in that conversation you know. She verbally abused a royal here"

"the second you mentioned her dad, It could have become physical, god knows he taught her well enough. How could you be so bloody insensitive? You have no idea what she has been through"

"Oh and you do do you?" he stood at least two feet above me, but I refused to let him intimidate me

"her father was Charlie Swan" I almost whispered, but they all herd me. They all knew what that meant. Edward slumped down in his chair shocked at hearing that he just insulted the daughter of the Alaska's best spy known to the royal family. And he knew he was in trouble.

**Bella POV**

It was about eleven when I left the place, after having a long chat with Prince Emmett and Angela in the kitchen. And I knew I would never be coming back, at least not to work. Not after the verbal smack down I gave Prince Jerkward. Charlie would be so proud.

I wasn't ready to go back to the empty cabin just yet to wallow in self pity with a tub of Ben and jerry's I had brought earlier at the local store. So I parked my motorbike back in the garage, dropped my stuff off and decided to go for a walk.

It was a beautiful night, and for that I was glad. I loved Alaska at night, the aura dancing across the sky shadowing the town with rich colours.

I ended up down by Lake Juno, that looked amazingly beautiful in the moonlight with the lights that were dancing in the sky reflecting perfectly on the lake. Calming, like it always had been when I was younger and I just wanted to escape.

From school, when it got too stressful and exams were building up and people would just annoy me with their incompetence. From home, when Charlie and I would fight about him going for long trips and I would have to storm out of the house too cool off steam. I never truly knew where he went of those trips, but they got closer together as I grew older. Sometimes, he would only come back for a day then he would be off again till god knows where. I mean, where the hell was he going. I knew he was keeping something from me, but he wouldn't tell me what. And one day I just decided I didn't want to know. He could have his life, as long as he was my dad that I knew and loved, as long as I was still 'squirt' and we would take trips up to the mountains with Angela to play Peak golf when we could then it didn't matter what he did for a living. He raise me. He supported me. He loved me. Loves me.

I removed a small piece of paper from my bra, always taking it everywhere with me. Even though I knew the words off by heart, it was nice too see it first hand, hold the last piece of Charlie I had left.

_Bells. _

_As you know, I'm more of a man of action then I am of words, so it is very hard for me to right this for you, knowing that when you read it, I will be dead. _

_I have always hoped that I will live long enough to see you grow up into the smart, beautiful, talented woman that I know you can be. That you will be. But I fear that may not be the case. _

_The day your mother left us, and I pretty sure you herd that argument young lady, you became my life. I suddenly had a five year old daughter, who is still way too smart for her own good, too look after. And I never thought I would be able to do it. _

_But as you grew, you became more perfect everyday and I knew I couldn't give up on you. Just like you haven't given up on me. I could never understand why she left us, you behind. I guess I never really knew her. It seamed that all she wanted was money, money that I couldn't give, wouldn't give to her. And still wont give her. After all these years, your mother has contacted me, asking me for money. Shes broke apparently, her trophy husband having lost his job in the baseball league, and having blow all their money on frivolous things. So she came back to me. To ask me. And I told her no. _

_Just so you know squirt, you owe her absolutely nothing. So if she comes asking for money, once I have died, do not give it to her. Please. Once I die, even if god forbid you are under-age, everything I own will go to you. And you will be able to use it as you see fit. _

_I trust that I have taught you enough to survive, god knows you can handle a knife, but I am comforted by the fact that even when I am gone,you are still protected. Give em hell squirt. _

_Charlie. _

Re reading it in the light of the moon, I felt tears prick at my eyes. I knew he loved me. Even if the words were hardly used, I knew he would always be there.

When the cancer hit, it crumbled my world. My big tough father was becoming weaker over time. And even though he was a fighter, and the best treatment was provided, the battle wasn't easy. And When the Doctor said Terminal. Well, I had too keep a strong face for Charlie but I was almost dying on the inside.

Angela helped a lot with everything. She was brilliant through it all till the end. She held my hand, she was my rock, my shoulder to cry on. And when I moved to Phoenix it almost broke my heart to leave her, but it had to be done. And then Alice clawed her way into my life, making me smile for the first time in ages.

To suffer a life time of daemons for the sake of an angle, was hardly a prince to pay, but I was lucky. I had three angels in my life. Who loved me. Who cared for me. One who on my last day I Phoenix punched the lights out of Phil, knocking him out completely whilst I slapped Renee. God Alice had been brilliant that day. And then she went off to Milan to study fashion, while Angela and I went off to Paris to cook. It had worked it's self out in the end obviously.

It was getting late, and I needed to get to bed. I would try to find work in the morning but right now I needed to get some sleep.

I woke up to somebody knocking on my door, which made me grumpy. I hated being woken up early in the morning. Yes I do consider 10 o'clock early since I don't usually like to see the light of day until at least one in the afternoon, and then tats only when vie had at least one mug of coffee in my hand waiting to start my day. Ooh and cake, I'm really craving some cake right now. But first get the door.

I walked my way though the log cabin, passing a mirror that I didn't even bother to check my appearance in it. Hey every had the audacity to wake me up at this hour could see me in my morning state. Good luck to them.

"What" I said in a bored voice as I opened the door, realising who was behind it, I didn't even try to make up for my mistake.

"Good morning Isabella, I trust I have not disturbed you" Prince Fucking Edward was standing at my door, at 10 o'clock in the morning. And he looked amazing. Casual, Jeans, and a button down black tee, trainers. Bronze hair a mess, but a hot mess,a hot sexy mess. His green eyes alight with passion.

"what do you want" I didn't mean to come off as a bitch. Oh wait yes I did

"Can I come in?" he asked tentatively. Where was the ass hole from yesterday. Did my words effect him? No. no he was trying to charm me with those Fucking intense eyes that scrambled my brain. Fucking no good for nothing Adonis prince man.

"I'm not sure, it might be a bit common for you" I finally said managing to get my thoughts on track. His eyes flashed with something.

"What do you want? Better yet why did you wake me up"

"I would love to appologise to you properly for this things that I said last night."

"Ok"

"i'm sorry"

"Cool, see you later" I said, ready to close the door and waiting to get back to sleep.

"Wait" he said, putting his hand inbetween the door and the doorframe, effectivly stopping me from closing the fucking door

"Was their anything else?" fuck it I need another cup of coffee

"Don't I need to explain why I'm sorry or something? I came with presents you see willing to beg for your forgiveness"

"Oh, so you want to buy me is that it? You think showering me with gifts that you probably didn't put much thaught into or had someone else go get them for you, though I doubt Alice would have been much help to you, is going to make what happened last night ok? Look, I don't want you hear just as much as you don't want to be here so just go."

"Not until I apoplogise properly"

"You said you were sorry, I accept your appology you can go now"

"But wait -"

"Don't make me get my gun and shoot you in the crown jewles" he swallowed at that and I had to admit, I liked that reaction.

"I'm also here to offer you the job" now that surprised me. Who'd have thaught the boy who turned his nose up at my food would offer me a job.

"No thank you, I don't want the job. Great is that all? Well, goodbye now, have a safe jorney back to whatever delusional planet you come from,"

And that was it, hopefully my last words to that pompus twat that I would ever utter. Unfortunatly that wouldnot be the case.

**Please tell me what you think, I kind of like hearing your thaughts **

**Ellie xx**


	5. 05: Can't Say No

**Chapter Five**

right after Edward left, my phone rang

"Bella" Alice said in that tone. I hate that tone.

"No Alice"

"Bella"

"No"

"Bella"

"No"

"Bella"

"No"

"Bella" there was a knock on my door,

"No" I opened the door to find Alice and Angela standing there. I clicked my phone shut and looked at them. I knew what they wanted.

"Bella"

"I can't accept the job Alice"

"You can" Angela butted in as they both pushed passed me "And you will. Trust me bella, we need you."

"you may need me but they aren't going to want me, not after my verbal smackdown with Prince Jerkward" Alice laughed at that while Angela failed to hide a smirk.

"Please, the royals love you. Well Rosalie doesn't but she doesn't like anybody. Apart from Tanya Denali, another rich bitch who's father owns Denali National Park. God I hate that woman, she is as fake and plastic as you are beautiful. But she does keep trowing herself at Edward which is always fun. I love watching him squirm under her fake nails. Anyway, you are the only person who has ever talked to him like that, and they love you for it. That boy serisoly needs to be put in his place"

I handed both Angie and Alice a cup of coffee and started to get everything out of the fridge to make breakfast. "You guys staying for breakfast"

"Hell yes" they both said as I staretd to mix the batter for blueberry pancakes.

"So back to the job?" Alice promted. "Please,please, please, please, please, take it. It will be nice to have someone around that huge place thats nice apart from Esme and Angie. Oh and of corse, Jazzy. But I need more stuff to do then to design random pieces of clothes and have sex"

"Why don't you start a fashion line? Ali, your really talented and you could do it all online. How cool would that be" Angie promted.

"Maybe I should. I'll think about it. Anyway, back to the midnight chef job thing. Do it. Please." and the puppy dog eyes came out. In two fold. Angela joined in with her so now I was assulted with two pairs of puppy dog eyes. Which meant i caved. So after accepting the job we got down to some serios pancake eating.

"You should two should totally come with me tonight. Theres this huge party up at the palce. Oh I have two dresses that would suit you too perfectly" Alice said, already half way through her stack and onto her bacon and eggs. Got for someone so small she can sure eat a lot.

"Me, party. No" I stated before she would get anything into that evil little pixie head of hers.

"Oh, you don't have a choice. What do you say Angie?"

"Hey how come she get's a choice?"

"wait is this that huge Denali Black and White lawn party being held. Wow that's huge. I'm not sure if -"

"Come to my room after your shift and I will help you get ready. You" she said turning to me "you are spending the day with me. We need to catch up and then you don't have any excuse not to go. Oh and I would also love some of that delicious you make chocolate lava oragsm/ party in my mouth cake. Love you babe" she got up to leave, leaving me stuttering like a babbon it was tragic how I just couldn't say no to Alice

"Yeah yeah, sure you do. Now go do somehtign whilst I clean up and get ready for the day"

Alice and I were on our way to the castle in her fabulos car. Angela had had to go earlier as her shift had started so I would go hang out with her later when getting ready for the dreded party. God that party was not what I needed right now but hey, after years apart just still couldn't say no. Damned pixie.

"You are going to look amazing tonight by the way, I mean,the dress I have for you is fucking amazing."

"of corse it will be Ali, you made it. You know I still have the dress you designed for homecoming. And you still owe me from making me go to that nightmare"

"Hey you enjoyed yourself"

"You ditched me to get with some random guy in our class"

"Oh shut up. I wont ditch you tonight, unless Jasper wants to go early then I will leave without a second thaught"

"that is soo comforting"

"look, maybe you'll meet a nice guy at this thing tonight. You never know this is a fucking hot family and they have some fucking hot friends. Trust me,i have met most of his family and you will not be dissapointed I have a good feeling about this."

"You and your feelings." I shook my head, staring straight onto the road as Alice continued to drive. It wouldn't be long now till I was back at the palace. So I decided to ask a question I would most likely regret later.

"He likes you you know" Alice said before I even asked

"Who?"

"Edward. He likes you."

"what the hell are you talking about, I'm pretty sure he hates me. I bruised his ego, called him out on his shit, I slammed the door in his face. You know he said he braught presents with him"

"ooh I knew i should have helped him. You know he asked about you last night Bells. After he found out who your father was -"

"Why would Charlie matter? I mean, yea he was great at his job, but he was just a ranger who knew how to use a gun amazingly well" I smiled small as I remmebered watching Charlie shoot down a deer mid jump from soemthing like 200 yards away.

Alice gave me a shocked look, almost like she coudln't believe what I was saying "you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"Nothing, it's nothing"

"it's not nothing Alice, tell me what you know. Is it something to do with Charlie?"

"oh look were here now. Lets go get ready. I mean we only have like, what we only have four hours. Too get ready, that it so not enough time. It has to be perfect tonight"

"What does? Alice what the hell is going on with you today?" she was starting to scare me. We don't keep secrets "It's nothing. I sware, I'm just nervous about the tea party. You have no idea how much pressure is on me to be perfect. If something goes wrong then the worlds eyes are on me. The commoner. Even Rose is a Duchess of some place."

Now that shocked me. Alice's confidence was solid wall when it came to social stuff, and she could usually take on the world with her happy-go-lucky attitude so I would have never guessed she would need me this much.

"Alice. Let's get ready. Come on, you can do my hair any way you want." knowing that playing Bella Barbie would hopefully set her back on the happy track.

Alice had always had been the one that took pressure hard, but she would never let it show. Around exams, she would become happier and crazier trying to hide the stress away from the world.

She had grown up in a family in which status meant the world. Where hse had been taught the propper ettiquet and how to sit at formal dinners. But underneath all that training, her perents couldn't hide that they were not of society. They didn't have the titles, or the money. And that almsot destroied Alice's mother. Which therefor put a strain on Alice.

And growing up like that, meant that Alice was always 'pimped out' for the richer kids. She was presented to society time and time again she had been introduced, since the time she was sixteen, to boys that had money, titels, and their heads shoved so far up their own asses. On several times I saved Alice from these boys and the parties.

"You know she tried to contact me, my mother" they had had a strained relationship, Alice being fun and free not caring in the things her mother cared about "When she found out about Jasper. Oh god that woman drives me crazy"

"I don't blame you" Alice and I made our way out of the car – yellow porche 911 turbo seriosly I jizzed when I saw that car – and made our way through the servants enterance. I followed her, not even taking in my surroundings, just keeping off the conversation "you know how I feel about her"

"i will kill her if she even tries to get her claws into Jasper."

"And I will be there helping you. You know you can always count on me. Just like I counted on you with Renee" I told Alice. She had been my rock that year.

"Oh god don't mention her name. Ok, lets not reminise anymore about it. Lets have a make over, you are in need of one. Don't give me that look babe" and I laughed. We ended up in her bedroom. It looked like a bigger version of Alice's old bedroom, with a hint of masculinity. I was in awe about it.

"Alice, this is fucking amazing"

"i know. Come on, lets get ready" she said with a wink, leading me in to a walk in mall that was attached to her room.

**Hope you enjoyed, but I know it's not as good as it could be. tell me what you think please. Next chapter enormous tea party with Edward coming into it bit. There maybe a kiss or two. Or maybe not. ;)**

**Elie xx**


	6. 06: Friend or Foe

**Chapter six**

After three hours of priming, papmering, straightening, applying and – for the love of God – waxing, Angela and I were finally acceptable according to Alice to go to the fucking party. Eriosly,did I really need to wax down there for a tea party? I mean I wasn't planning on loosing it anytime soon.

Alll three of us had on dresses that were tankful enough to stopp at my knee. Alice ended up picking Angela an A-line Strapless Knee-length Satin dress that she had amazingly made herself. Whilst alice went for her A-line Straps Knee-length Chiffon Satin Cocktail Dress that she looked absolutly beautiful on her, showing her body off to its full potential.

Whilst mine was amazing. Alice had pick out a Sheath Column V-neck Knee-length Chiffon Elastic Woven Satin Cocktail Dress for me that accentuated my curves and my boobs.

"Bella, for someone who hates looking like a woman most of the time, you look so beautiful." Alice complimented me. Well I least I think she did

"I don't hate looking like a woman, I just prefer comfort over coture"

"Wow, i'm surprised you even know that word"

"Oh shut up, Alice." I playfully slapped her ar that gripped me. All three of us together, we looked amazing if I do say so myslef. My hair had been curled to the point of singeing. Seriosly, the bathroom stunk of burning hair. My hair just refused to curl, and it was only by an Alice mircle that it was the way it was right now. That and a hell of a lot of hairspray.

To go with my outfit, I had borrowed some simple white shoes by some random designer from Alice's closet, along with a white clutch that held my phone, a white rose – it was real, thorns removed – pinned in my hair and a simple silver chain round my neck. Overall, I looked good.

"Come one ladies, it's time." Alice said, leading us out of her room.

We walked once again through the huge pelace, Alice finding her way round somehow, until we came to the terrace, located just outside the Green drawing room. Seriosly this place held like four drawing rooms, each quite huge. What the hell would you do with four drawing rooms?

We made it onto the terrace that became like a little balcony bit that looked out onto the vast, well manicured lawns. And on the lawn at this moment in time, were close to 200 people. Some were sittign under the umbrellas provided. Some standing around by the huge tent that held all the food. Some were on the dance floor, spinning around to the music the band were palying.

Prince Jasper in all of his magnificant glory practically ran up the stairs when he caught a glimps of Alice in all her pixie glory. And he did something that only knights in the old time did. He took her hand, his eyes never leaving hers, and kissed the back of it. So fucking romantic. And he led her off to the dancefloor, stranding Angela and I alone on the steps. Until someone – Ben, one of the butlers in the house who she had had a huge crush on for ages – came to whisk her.

I was offically abandoned. So what do I do? Go the one thign that will never leave me. The food table. Where I just so happened to meet _him._ Looking fucking edable I might add in his tux. God, I sware a little drool came out and my panties stared to get wet. What am I thinking? I hate this guy. I mean he's a pompus twat that thinks he can get away with anything just because he has I title.

"Good afternoon Isabella. I trust you are in a better mood then this morning" Even his voice dripped sex. It was so much more definable now that I was fully awake and not as bitchy

"you guessed right" I said, picking up a chcolate covered strawberry and placing the tip in my mouth. As always when I was eating these, I sucked the chocolate off, then bit the perfect mix of strawberry and chocolate mixed in my mouth making me let out a small moan. I turned towards Edward, who I found watching my face with intent, his eyes almost pitch black

"I supposed I should appologise for my attitude this morning. I am sorry I acted rude. But you should no, it was partly your fault"

"How was it my fault?"

"You woke me up"

"To appologise to you for acting that a popus twat"

"and I thank you for that appology, but you made me get up before one and I hadn't even had a cup of coffee. Big mistake on your part there"

"Well how was I supposed to know you'd be in a less then forgiving mood at 10 am when most of Alaska is awake and alive."

"Should have asked Alice. She learned the hard way that you don't mess with this, before at least one."

"Please, the first thing I did is ask Alice" he was incredibly frustrated at this point wich made me smirk. The reactiosn I can get from him. My reaction to him at the moment is going to be kept a secret from him. He was fuck hot when he was frustrated, I amost wanted to jump him. Almost. I don't think I am ready to give up _that _just yet.

"I spent most of the night trying to get any information about you out of Alice but that girl kept her mouth shut."

"Oh I know she did. And most of the night huh? Did I really effect you that deeply" I said in an almost patronising tone. It was kind of fun, to think that someone like Edward would spend half the night trying to find any information about me from Alice and that he got no where. Guess he would have to take the long way round.

"you have no idea how much you effect me Isabella"

"Same goes for you Prince Edward"

He gave me a thaughtful look, his green eyes boring into mine, almost like he could see into my soul but it was blocked off to him. Like I was the unsolvable puzzle he was trying to figure out. After a moment of staring at each other, he finally cleared his throat.

"How about we start again. Complete clean slate."

"I think I could live with that" I answered as he held out his hand. A shake. Thats all it was. But it felt like soo much more. I wasn't even touching him, when the almost electric like current started. Almost like our hand were magnets, pulling us together. And I didn't want to let go.

His hand engulfed mine, he didn't squeeze too tightly. It was a perfect fit. And we didn't let go. Instead, he led me out onto the dance floor

"Where are we going?" I asked worried

"We are going to dance" he answered with a smiel on his face. At that point, I tried to turn back around but he refused to let go of my hand "What's wrong Isabella? Friends do dance don't they?"

"Friends, yes. Me, not so much. Unless you want me to hurt your feet on purpose" he laughed at that, probly thinking I was being rediculus. But I knew better then to dance. I had injured too many fine men in the past, I coudln't injur him as well.

"Come on Isabella" Edward saying my name like that sent shiveres down my spine. "It's all in the leading, trust me"

"I hated you a few hours ago, and now your asking me to trust you?"

"Hate is a strong word Miss Swan. I very much doubt that you hated me" he stated, placing my arms around his neck. We started to sway to the calming music. My feelings for him had almost comepltely changed. His arogant attituded annoyed me, but I was pretty sure there was more to him then just an over confident attitued. Well I hoped ther was more too him.

"And how can you say that?"

"Becuase we are here, right now, on this dance floor and your arms are around my neck. I would say that you didn't hate me. You had strong feelings for me, but not hate."

"How can you be so sure of yourself?"

"Because a wise man once told me that there was a fine line between love and hate. You just had to look closly enough to see which one consumes you"

That shocked me into silence. So I just swayed in his arms, trying nto to think about how perfect this moment was, or how well I fittend into his embrace. Almost like I belonged. And I was beginning to enjoy myself. That was the biggest shock of all.

Alice was in Jaspers arms when she caught my eye and smiled. They looked perfect together, I sware but if he hurt her he would have to deal with em and my gun. I wouldn't care if he was even a prince as I have proved.

"Yea I'm sorry I threatened to shoot you in the crown jewels by the way."

"That's alright. It just made me respect you more" yep wasn;t expecting that. Damn dazzling personality with the award winning smile and thoses green eyes. Oh the eyes. I have always thaught the best feature of soemoen is the eyes and I don;t know why. It's just they can have so much power over you and in just one single look, they can make you like soemone instead of hate them. They hold everything.

I could always tell when Charlie was lying, through his eyes. His whole face was an open book, but his eyes were the main part. They just couldn't lie. I had inherited his eyes thank god. Theres not much I inherited form my mother. Apart from her nose aparently, and her fingers. I think if I had looked too much like her, It would have pained Charlie to be around me. Thank god it didn't though. I didn't want anything from her.

"Isabella? Is that you" and with four simple words, the colour drained from my face. I broke apart from Edward in alarm, shocked that she would even be here.

"Why are you here? And with him? You hate Alaska"

I asked incredulously. It was one of the reasons I moved back here, I wouldn't have to see her again.

"Now is that anyway to greet your mother?" I could feel Edward's eyes watch me carefully, his hands never mooving from my waist for which I was greatful as she asked in a sickly sweet voice. She was buttering me up for something.

"Wow it's amazing. The ugly ducklings got herself a man" she said, looking at Edward like he was a piece of meat. His hands tightened their grip on my waist once those words had escaped her lips.

"Well, if a troll can then why not an ugly duckling?" I replied. Edward let out a snort behind me, making me smirk.

**Tell me what you think please,i love hearing what you think. Angela's, Alice's and Bella's dress links below **

**Elie xx**

**Angela's dress .com/A-line-Strapless-Knee-length-Satin-Bridesmaid-Wedding-Party-Dress-FSD0225-_ **

**Alice's dress .com/A-line-Straps-Knee-length-Chiffon-Satin-Cocktail-Dress_ **

**Bella's dress .com/Sheath-Column-V-neck-Knee-length-Chiffon-Elastic-Woven-Satin-Cocktail-Dress_ **


	7. 07: Information Overload

**Chapter seven **

I have always had problems with my mother. Well for one she calledma monster when I was five because I wouldn't stop crying when dad left. Oh and I think one time I actually bit her.

But when I moved in with her, after so much had happened, I broke down. I hated it in pheonix, away from anything to do with Cahrlie or Angela. I was ripped from my life, and placed in a prison from which I couldn;t escape because I wasn't old enough. The onlything making me hapy was the fact that she couldn't get her hands onany of the money Charlie left me. And that pissed her off.

Charlie's death had been very sudden. We knew it was coming, but it just happened so soon. I mean, he was supposed to have a few more years left before he went, but the doctors said that he had been shot. Someone had accidently shot my father whilst hunting. He should have refused to give up on his work, but thats the kind of guy Charlie was. He would be comepltly bored house bound, and if I was out of the house at school, I couldn't force him to stay in his chair all day. Not for lack of trying mind you.

The mornning before he died, I saw him in the kitchen, watching our little TV in his dressing gown eating some cerial he found in the cup bored. Iwas in a rush having woken up late, so I had to get to school. The next thing I knew, I was being taken out of class and told Chalire was in the hospital. He had been shot by a hunter.

After that, everything was a blur. So much so that I can't even remember the details. And I slipped into depression. Which pissed my mother off further. That I found quite funny.

Moving to Pheniox, mother put me to work. I was practically a live in maid that went to school and didn't have to be paid. If I asked for new stuff, be it school or clothes, I was slapped across the face by her and told that I should be greatful for what I do have.

What I ahd was a mother who put me down so much that by the time I could escape her, my self esteem had almost hitrock bottom. If it hadn't beenfor alice and the laptop Chalrie gave me for my 17th birthday hat allowed me to commuicate with Angela, I probably would have killed myself because I was so low.

I also had a step father, that would grope me any chance he could. He was the reason I hated people who used their money or their title to get anything they wanted.

Phill Dawyer was a major legue baseball player. He was good I would give him that, but he was cocky.

He took a liking to me the first time I stepped through the door, but obviusly waited a couple of months until he made his move. It stated with just an innocent touch here and ther, a boob graze when we were trying to get through a door. But then he started to become bolder. And the touches lasted longer. Until one day when it was close to my birthday and Renee was out shopping with her girlfriends, he attacked me. Like attacked me. If it wasn't for the training Charlie had always tuaght me from a young age, I wouldn't be a twenty one year old virgin whos afraid to get close to a man because they either leave, or abuse.

So talking to my mother at this fabulos tea party, Edward behind me who for some reason I knew I could trust, just braught back the last time I saw her. The last time she slapped me. The night I ran away and went to live with Alice ofr the last few weeksof high school, beofr ei could raduate and escape to Paris

"Wheres Phil Renee?" I didn't need him aswell, I coudln;t stand to see him.

"Baseball season honey. You are a little bitch you know, making me all worried about you after you left like that" she said it in an almost caring tone. She was putting on an act for her audience, which would have been pretty convincing f I didn;t know the caniving slag underneath the facade.

"Please, the only thing you worry about is money Renee"

"i care about a lot more then that"

"But of all the thing you care about, I am not on that list. When I was five years old, you gave up on me and walked out. And I need to thank you for that, because due to that selfish act you gave me the greatest gift of all, twelve years without so much as a phone call from you. Oh until the funeral that was, when you acted like the caring ex-wife / mother. But who were you fooling Renee? Because I certainly didn't buy your act. Didn't then and I wont now. Oh, and don't ever think you are going to get your hands on Charlie's money, because I sware to God I would rather it be burned then land in your hands"

and with that, she resorted to her thign to do when she couldn't get her way. She slapped me. Right across the cheek. So hard that it stung and braught tears to my eyes.

Edward growled. He actually growled at Renee as Alice rushed over, having finally realised who made the guest list. The real Renee would come out now, i was sure of it.

"You little Bitch." she hissed at me as Jasper faught to restrain her, a look of disgust flashing across his face as he smelled her cheap perfume. She had almost bathed herself in the sent, and it was disgusting.

"Is it any wander I ran away. Between you slapping me, Phil trying to rape me and Dad's death it was amazing that I didn't commit suicide. becuase I thaught about it many times during that year"

We were now causing such a comotion, that even Edwards parents looked on worried as the argument continued. And I was ashamed, mostly because I was related to such a vile creatur but also because they had let me into their home, invited me to join them and I was know causing embarrisment. I was sure I wouldn't be asked to work here. Oh well.

I retreated into Edwards embrace, wanting to sheild myslef. There was just soemthign about her that made me want to crawl away. She made me feel week and defenceless, like I couldn't take care of myself. And I didn't want to slap her back. I mean I did, but I knew that if I even touched her, I would be just as bad as her. And I did not want to turn into her.

Edward just held me as she was carried away from the scene. I could tell he was shaking with anger as what had happpened, just by his body language. He almost wrapped himself around like a protective shell, trying to sheild me away form her.

The queen came over to me, in all her glory. Against the dress code, she had turned up in a lovely dress and hat ensamble which made her look delicate. But now she looked angry, and I could feel it was to do with me messing up her party. I had become the embarrisment.

"your highness, I can -"

"There is no need to explain dearest Bella, as I am pretty sur eit is not your fault." she considered me with a kind, almost motherly look. It chased all doubt away. "Edward could you escort her inside. I think she would feel better in the kitchen. Jasper, let go of this woman please"

I went willingly, not wanting to be around her any longer. I finally looked up at Edwards handsome face, which was now contorted with anger as he led me back through the palace. After the five minute walk in silence, we entered an empty kitchen. Obviosly this Palace would have two kitchens.

"Edward, calm down" I said as he sat at the table. I sat opposite him, wanting to look into his face instead of having him look at the table

"What have you been through Isabella?" there he was, using my full name again sending familiar shiveres down my spine that I worked to compress. But after the day I just had, I hardly had the energy

"Enough to know life is not all fun and games. That bad things can happen to good people who don't deserve it."

"You said rape" almost whispering. But I still herd it. You could hear a pin drop in this place.

"It didn't happen Edward" I took his hands in mine, and pulled them away from him face. I wanted to see his eyes, needed to see them electric current I had felt earlier was still there, just a lot more intense. Prehaps because we were so close to each other. "He almost, but it didn't. Charlie made sure of that"

"But your mother-"

"But nothing Edward. That is who she is. Too caught up in her own little world to consider other people. Including her own daughter. She's immature, and spoilt. Always thinking about money. That's all Charlie was to her, a bank"

"I could kill them for what they put you through" I smiled at that. So protective over me.

"And just this morning I thaught I hated you" he smiled along with me at that. How quickly things can change is amazing.

"Who's your step dad?" he asked quietly

"i'm not telling" I said, dropping his hands ad making my way towards the fridge.

"Isabella"

"Please don't make me say it. I can't. Just can't."

A lone tear trickled down my cheak as I thaught of him. As I thaght of what had happened. As I once again became that scared, nieve 17 year old girl who had no idea what was going on.

"Bella" I hear a scream as Alice hurtled through the kitchen. The pixie jumped in my arms "Please, please, please don't be mad at me. I didn't know she would be ther. What the hell was she doing there? Well if I had known then -"

"Ali, your rambling again." I squeezed her tiny form against mine, just like I had five years ago "It's not your fault"

"But I should have known"

"Ali. Thank you for being here when I needed you the most. That is what counts to me. I love you" I wispered

"love you too Bells"

I turned to Jasper who was standing off to the sideof the table, looking georgous in his tux btu slightly worried as he looked on at us. I gave him a tetitive smile. I knew I could trust him.

"Thank you. For everything. You didn't have to do that"

"Your practically family. Plus your imporant to Ali here. When you hur Ali hurts. And I never want Ali to hurt" he was so calm. Compared to the anger coming off Edward – that had lessened when we had enetered the kitchen – he was like the calm after the storm. "It's vice versa you know. If Ali hurts then I hurt. And if you hurt Ali you will have to deal with this bitch who can handle knives."

"I would never hurt her" he said sincerely

"And I believe you. But I wouldn't be doing my duty as a best friend if I didn't threaten you." a smile played across my face, I could feel it tugging at the corners of my mouth.

At that touching moment, Emmett barged his way into the kitchen, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle following behind him. First thign he did was pick me up and spin me round. Hugging me tightly. We had really bonded over our chat after my Pizza Party, him liking my wedge, me laughing at was quite cool that in a few short hours, he had become like an older brother too me. What is it with me, this family and strong feelings?

"Emmett, put the poor girl down. Shes been though enough for one day" Esme scolded her eldest. When he reluctantly put me down on the floor, Esme scooped me up in her arms. Damn this family love to hug. "I'm so sorry I ruined your party your highness."

"It's Esme dear, and you didn't. Your bloody mother did. I knew since I first met her ten years ago that she was trouble. And that Chalrie was too good for her. Why he fell for her in the first place is beyond me."

"Esme. How did you know my father?"

"Well, he worked for me silly. Well, the Royal family anyway. He was a spy for our government. Though when he had to look after you he cut down his hours, but he was still the best we had. When he got shot -" she let go of me, taking my hands instead. But I had stopped listening. I mean. After today it was hard to believe anything. But she was accusing my father of lying to me my whole life. Thetripps. They all made sence now. The tiredness, the gun shot wounds – yes Charlie got shot on several occasions, even shooting himself in the foot once.

Spy. She just said my father was a spy. My brian started to work sohard, with new information in, the heat of the sun, the lack of oxygen. _Need oxygen ikept thinking _as I fainted. Right there on the kitchen floor.

**You know the drill by now :) Tell me what you think**

**Ellie xx**


	8. 08: Dream On

**Chapter eight **

**Alice POV **

She fainted. For the first time in our lives, she fainted at hearing the truth. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to tell her, especially after that bitch. God how did she even get in? Why would they ever even let her in?

But I was glad at wat happened before it will turned to shit. Edward, and Bells actually getting laong. I never thaught that would even happen after what he said about her Pizza. With Bella, you never insult the Pizza. Never.

And now he had his arms wrapped around her, making sure she was ok while she was passed out. His face showing every emotion in the book. He cared for her, that was clear. We all did. Well apart from Rose, but she was just jelous. But I knew of someone who would ahte the fact of Edward liking Bella, maybe even loving her.

If Tanya found out, which im sure she will through Rose, then she will throw a hissy fit. Thank god she hadn't seen Edward today at the tea party because she would have had her claws in if she did. And then that would have ended up in a bigger mess then this. But I might have seen Bella slap her. That I would have paid to see

Bella started to struggle against Edward, not making a noise, but thrashing about. "Phill, Don't phill no can't, stop hurting me YOUR HURTING ME" she finally scaremed. Everybody sprung into action trying to calm her down. Edward held her close, as she struggled against him, almost like he was tryin to free herself from him.

I was crying, burying my face into Japsers sholder. I had been through this before. I had been there when it all started. The pain, the nightmares. Five years ago, was one huge nightmare for the both of us. I felt her pain, every brussie, every cut. And every single tear. It ahd taken her a while to open up to me, but once she did we became so close. I felt her pain, and she felt mine. Both coming from difficult families.

We had planned to escape together. I saved up my money and waiitng for the right time, we would both get out of our lives. The night of the escape, Phill made his attack. I was waiting, out side her house, when I ehrd her scream. Exactly like she was doing now.

But, he ended up out of the window. I don't know where she found her strength, but her window shatter as he was thrown into. He landed on the ground In front of me. I was scared out of my mind, to find a fully gorwn man in front of me knocked out but as Bella jumped out of the window with her bags. I didn't question her. We just ran.

**Bella POV **

i'm awake. I think. No I can't be awake. Edwards here. In all of his glory. But he wasn't wareing his tux. He was shirtless. I couldn't take my eyes off his georgosu abbs, I just wanted to lick them. To run my toung from his belly button, down. But that was covered up. For now.

He started towards me, a sly smile playing in his face and I started to back away slwoly, playfully as he came towards me. I laughed as I ran around, though the house we were in amazingly - the décor was beautiful.

As i ran away laughing, he an after me. It didn't take him long to catch up to me. And ot be comepltely hoest I wanted him to catch me. I wanted him comepletly.

I opened a door up a head, to find a huge queen sized white bed in the centre that looked so beautiful. Electricity started to flow through me strongly. So I knew Edward was behind me. He placed his hands on my hips, pressing me into him as he slowly attacked my neck with his delicious lips. He got me in just the right spot, the spot just below my ear that dove me absolutly crazy with lust, making me moan against his touch.

His hand started to wander down from my hips to my pussy that was wating, wet for him. The electricty flowed between us. He notice how damp I had become. And that made him growl as his fingers slid under my lace panties as he started to circle my button, making it stand on edge and start to pulse under his touch.

He slid one of his fingers inside me, very forcefully, filling me. His hand on my hip started to grip me so hard that I knew he was going to bruise it. I started to struggle againsthisn touch "Edward, your hurting me" I gasped and started to struggle against him. "Edward, who is this Edwrad Isabella?" a voice snarled in my ear "You are mine Isabella." I recognised that voice, I had herd it for the last time five years ago, when he had trapped me in my room.

"now let's finish what we started five years ago. And this time you can't do anything to stop me" he laughed as he threw me across the room. My room. The beautiful white bed in the amazing room had suddenly changed into my old bedroom.

it was small, cramped. My book case in the corner was almost falling apart, filled with my favortie books that ahd gottebn me through the years. My small bed in the corner with the lumpy matress and the thread bare blankets . I waspushed onto it with such force that I hit my head, pretty hard on the wall. Blood started to flow, from where I had no idea. But pain surged through me.

Phill ripped my clothes off me, tarening them to sreds along with my underware. All trace fo arousal was chased from my body as fear swept through em. I was loosing blood all the time he was doing this, so I slowly started to pass out. I didn't fight it. I couldn't fight it. If he was going to do this then I didn't want to feel anything. I didn't want to see anything. I just wanted to sleep.

"Isabella, you were a very bad girl running away like that. You were very bad in deed. And you know what happens to bad girls? They need to be punished"

he grabbed my hands and forced them up so I had to grab hold to the head bored. He grabbed some rope from somethere and tied my hands roughly to the bed. I continued to stuggle aginst the rope. But they chaffed m wrists.

Tears streamed down my eyes as he grabbed me again. I clamped my legs close tightly straining against his grp as he tried to force them open. I kciked at him, trying to fight.

"That's it you little slut"

a huge bang made me jump, my window shattered, by soemthing. I had no idea what was going on but suddely I was hit by 210 lbs of dead weight. Blood from his head spilled onto me as all traces of life left him bear.

A figure jumped through my window. A familiar figure. I started to cry when I realised who had saved me.

"DAD" I cried as he came to me. He was the same Charlie as I remmebered, fit healthy. But dressed in a Tux? He hated those, always felt them constricting.

But he wasn't a ranger. I rememdered now, the convosation with Esme in the kitchen. He was a spy. Well part of the kings guard. But still pretty much the same thing.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry this happened"

He untied me from the bed. My wrists were chaffed from my stuggle. But that didn't matter now. Pain caused through my body, blood still pouring through my head. It was amazing I hadn't passed out yet. Could you pass out in a dream?

I threw my arms around Charlie. He was real. Atleast for now. I ahd him back.

"Dad" I whispered aginst his sholder, a stray tear falling down my cheek as I took in his face. He had deep brown eyes. The exact same shade as mine. I ran my fingers along his laughter lines, through his soft brown hair. "it's you"

"Of corse it's me Squirt. I'll always be here to protect you. What happened?"

"Waht do you mean what happened?"

"why are you living with them?"

"Because the only thing you said in your will was that everything was to become mine. Not where I was to live."

"I am so sorry Bells. I never meant for any of this to happen ot you. To my baby girl." he clung to me, shedding tears of his own.

"why didn't you tell be dad? About you, about everythinhg?"

"i was trying to protect you. Baby, if someone found out about you while I was on a job, they could use you to get to me. I didn't want that. You hurt because of me. Because fo what I did. Many times I poundered about giving up, doing something different. Btu my ennimies would not me lie. And staying with you would have just put you in more danger. My life was so confusing, but you made it worth it. Common, it's time for you to go."

all of pain pain was, by now gone comepltely from my system. My cuts healed and my wrists no longered ached.

"But dad-"

"You need to go back. You have people worried about you. You have a lfie to live. And I will always be there, watching over you."

"But dad -"

"Just follow your heart, and you be fine. Edward's not such a bad kid. I trust him, to keep you safe."

he started to fade away, as I tried to grip him tighter. But it wasn't him fading away. It ws me. I tried to cling onto him. But it was no use. I coudln't touch him.

"DAD!" I screamed, but it was no use. Suddenly he was gone and I was looking into a handsome face and a sparkling pair of emerald green eyes. He was all I saw as I gathered myself. My head was in his lap, his arms circled around me, much like when he held me when Renee was attacking me. Protective. Caring. Gental. His touch setting me alight.

"Edward" I whispered, as I tried to smiled his amazing smile. And that made me feel calm.

**Tell me you thaughts :) **

**Elie xx**


	9. 09: I Want You To Want Me

**Chapter nine**

After that horrible day, Edward took me home in one of his many cars. I sware his garage is almost like a museum filled with vintage and old classics, some he doesn't even ride which pissed me off. If you were to have a beautiful car, wouldn't it be better to use it as a car rather then make it sit in a dusty garage? I don't care if he has them cleaned, he's just disrespecting the car.

All through the afternoon, he had this look about him. He was worried, that's for sure. About what I don't know, but he got this cute little crincle between his eyes that I just wanted to smooth out with my fingers.

My feelings scared me. And wy shouldn't they? They came so hard and so fast, it was like being hit by a brick wall. When I woke up it was a lttle awkward, because I kept pictureing the Edward in my dreams, half naked and ready, waiting for me to make the first move.

I couldn't look at him for a while, or else I proabbly would have jumped him ripping his shirt off in the process. But I doubt that would have happened, because I was surrounded by people, all the frigging time. Alice refused to leave my side, whilst esme had kept apologising over and over again for nothing. And I told her so, but she wouldn't listen. Oh and I got offered the job by my empolyers this time. They liked my food, they liked me. Apparently I was a perfect fit. For everyone.

Edward was sitting next to me right now in his Volvo, Claire de Lune drifting through out the car at my request. I had seen the CD, and knowing it would calm me put it on. The soothign notes had calmed me down, letting the stress of keeping up my 'i'm fine' front roll off my shoulders.

The truth was, I wasn't fine. I was scared shitless. Most of what had happened in the dream was a repete of last year, but my mind had mannaged to make it worse. I was trapped in my worst nightmare, and even feeling pain woudln't let me escape. Not from him.

"Isabella. Talk to me" Edward asked, grabbing one of my hands that lay on my lap. "And don't just tell me you're fine. Because you're not. I know you're not. Please. Tell me"

"Why do you keep calling me Isabella?" he let out a huff in frustration. I refused to talk here, In a moving veichle when what I could say would distract him and possible have us in a car crash. Knowing my lcuk it was bound to happen.

"That's your name. You have not asked me to call you anything else. Now please stop changing the subject"

I thaught about this for a moment. Where had he come from? I knew he had a temper, I had whitnessed that – apprently he had jet lagg and was cranky when he didn't sleep according to Alice - but these manners. When he was in a good mood, he was ok to be around as proved by the food tent and the dancing. I still couldn't believe he had gotten me to dance. To actually dance. It was a miricle.

"Edward? Coud you prehaps take me to the Denali National Park?"

"Why?"

"I'll tell you once we are there. Oh and Edward, call me Bella"

we arrived at the aprk a few silent minutes later. I started to get out the car, when Edward stopped me. I was puzzled about what he was going to do but he would have his fun for now. He opened my door for me. It almost made me swoon at the fact that this is who he was.

In silence, I grabbed his hand the electricity pulsing through it once more. I couldn't get enough of it realy, it was almost like an addiction. I had to touch him. And it didn't help wwith the moon in the sky casting a silvery glow over the rest of the park lands and Alaska. But no aura tonight.

"Bella?" he asked as I led him by the hand. Through the trees onto a familiar path. My private thinking spot was just up ahead. Not even Angela or Alice knew about this,and I told themeverything. Well almost everything

"You'll see, come on." I was stil in heels, so it was a little trickier to climb up. But I made it, never letting go of Edward.

"Edward, Welcome to my thinking space" I said, as we came to a clearing. My clearing. It being mid summer, the flowers were still in bloom. As well as the moon flowers, evening primroses and the casablanca lillies, my favorites, that were in bloom at night. Over looking the lake, I let go of sat down on an old log.

It was truly beautiful here. A place untouched my the technology of man, hidden away from prying eyes. Natures little secret is kept. The truth concealed beneth all the lies

I felt him sit down beside me in aww as he took in the scenery. It was clear that he hadn't seen a thing like this before.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he didn't say anythign, just nodded "I used ot come here. Whenever Charlie and I faught, or when I was stressed and needed space, or even when I was bored, I came here. To this place. Just to think. It's the one place I can truly think"

"What about the kitchen?" he asked, adni felt his gaze shift to me

"Well that's the one place I can think about food" I chuckled at that.

"Isabella" he stated, adding some seriosness to the situation again.

"What do you want to know Edward?"

"How are you feeling? And don't say fine."

"Truely. I'm scared. I'm stressed. I'm confuzed. I'm angry. I'm frustrated. I'm everything you coud ever think of and the only people who could ever have some hope of answering my questions is either Dead, god rest his sole, or a total btich who I never want to see again. Renee shwoing up today, just took me by surprise. I hate her. I truly hate her. You know, she would always find ways to put me down. Calling me names, or giving me chorse to do. I wasn't a daughter. I was a live in maid/ slave. And she didn't care about me. She proved that by walking out on my 12 years ago."

I could feel a lone tear running down my cheek. I refuse to cry over her. She is not worth anything to me. Nothing at all.

"So no, Edward. I am not fine. But it's the only thing I could think of to say to make Alice leave me alone. I love her but she can be -"

"A bit overbearing. Trust me I know."

"well yea, you live with her now"

"And I will be living with you too soon" he regrasped my hand in his as I looked on in shock "What are you talking about Edward?"

"Part of your job description. It says you are the Live in night chef. So there will be a bedroom at the palace ready for you when you start your job full time next week. You don't have to take it, but that room will always be yours to use. Even if you just want to stay the night or something."

"Wow, I don't know what to say"

"I do. It's time to get you home and into bed. Come on, I can see it in your face. Lets get going" he stood up and held out a hand to me which I took. I stumbled, by mistke, my ankle rolling In my shoes. And almost fell. If Edward hadn't caught me. For the however many time that day, I was in his arms, pressed agianst him. Never wanting to move from this position.

He didn't help me to my feet. He didn't move. He just kept staring at me, in the moonlight. Almost as if he was waiting for something. His eyes traveled down to my lips as I licked them. My eyes caught his. And I nodded.

I nodded because I needed to feel something other then electricity and anger. I needed to feel like myself again, which hadn't happened in a long time.

He braught his face closer to mine, giving metime to back out if I wanted. But I didn't want to. "Edward" I whispered a second before his lips caught mine. And once again, the feelign of heaven came over me. Of complete bliss.

His lips were smooth, yet rough at the same time, sending lightning bolts down my body which made me press myself further into him. He clutched me round the waist tighter, almost lifting me up as we deepend the kiss.

His tounge ran over my lips, begging to be granted acess. I opened my lips just ever so slightly, but enough to allow his tounge to mix with mine. I wanted more of him. Wanting all of him. Wanting whatever I could get in order to satify me. It was magical. The stars, the moon, the guy. Perfect. And to think how this day started. I would never have guessed I would be kissing him right now.

Utnil I needed He pulled me upright, trying to never let go of me, never wanting to break our first kiss. But we broke apart, seeking air. Damn oxygen. Panting,our foreads reasted together as I stared into his eyes. "Isabella" he said once again, sending shiveres down my spine. "that was-"

"Perfect"

"Perfect" heagreed, dipping low for another kiss. "and to think, this morning you hated me"

"I never hated you Edward, you just pushed all the wrong buttons"

"And look where it got me now. I coud never stand the thauht of you hating me."

"That's good. Because I could never stand the thaught of hating you either." he laughed at that.

"Come one princess, let's get you home"

I led him back through the forest, and to his car which was waiting for us to return. He helped me into the car, a huge grin playing across his face almost like he had just won the lottery.

Once he pulled up to my house, we kissed again gently

"I don't want to leave you" I confessed as he walkedme to the front door "Same with you princess. Ever since you walked out of that door the first time, you have been on my mind."

"I could say the same for you handsome. Why can't you stay the night. I mean it's late. Do you really have to drive back?"

"Baby" he said in a warning voice, his gaze focused on my front door. Turning around I could see why. A white note was there, held in place by a knife. I recognised the knife instantly. I knew what this meant.

Rushing up to the door, Edward behind me, I ripped the note off the door. All it said were two words.

_I'm coming _

**Soooooo. What do you think? Please tell me **

**Elie xx**


	10. 10: Burn Baby Burn

**Chapter ten**

I pushed the door open, and was hit by a wall of smoke which made us start to choke. The whole place was up in flames. All my possesions, were going to be destoryed. I couldn't let that happen. My brain went into alert mode, shutting down all feeligns, making my body go numb. I would now be able to ignor any pain. Which was good because I needed something. Something I would die for.

So I slipped through Edwards grip, keeping my hand over my mouth as I dashed through the house. Flames blazed around me, hitting me over and over again with painfull heat. "BELLA!" Edward screamed, but I didn't listen to him.

It was hard to find my way round, smoke clouding my vision. But I knew I had to do it. For me. Because I was too damned stuborn to ever let go of them. I wouldn't get go of them. So I did it, and I finally made my way to my bedroom. It had so far been untouched by the flames, but knowing my luck in about five minutes that was about to change.

Smoke still filled the room though, so I droppped to the floor hoping to save myself a few extra minutes thinking too myslef _Thank God this cabin didn't have stairs_. I finally located what I was looking for. So I pulled it out as quickly as I could from underneath my bed, and tried to naviagte my way back outside. But the smoke was getting thicker. And it was getting harder to breath.

By now the whole living room was bursting with flames, and with Edward trapped outside, I coudln't go out the same way I had come in. that would have been stupid to even try. So plan B sprung to action. Out the window, before the whole thing exploded, which, juging by charlie's old possesions, it most certainly would.

So I jumped out of the kitchen windows. As I landed, I herd a loud click. Pain shot through my leg. But once again I igorned it. I grabbed my box and ran through the gate, to the front Garden. It was now my turn to scream

"EDWARD GET IN THE CAR" I screamed, jumping in the passenger side myself. He was in a few seconds after me and floored it out of there. After a few seconds, i herd the final explosion echoed through the undisturbed silence as my life, every single bit of Charlie was destoryed. Today has definatly not been my day.

Edward was silent. But I knew what was going on in his head. I didn't need words to tell me. He was angry. His beautiful face twisted distorted into almost pain. He gripped the steering wheel so hard, never leeting go of the clutch, so before I knew it we were at the palace.

Shutting off then engine, neither of us moved. I stared out onto the view of a thousand cars lined up for show, wandering what as going to happen now. But I shouldn't have been scared of his reaction. Instead of the expected shouting, he gently stroked my cheek with his finger until he cupped my chin.

He turned me so I face towards him, so that I could look into his eyes that were filled with sadness "Promise me something Isabella"

"Anything"

"Never do that again. Please" he whispered, resting his forehead agianst mine "Promise me you willl never do something so stupid again"

"for me that wasn't stupid Edward. For me that was nessesary."

"Not when I could have lost you. When we all could have. You're apart of us now, Bella"

and with that I placed a little kiss on his lips. Just a peck. But it effectivly shut him up "I'm sorry for worrying you Edward, but in way I am not sorry. Because in this box is everything that is important to me. Every memory of mine lies in this box, as well as some very important documents. So I will promise you this. I will promise, that only in times of dire need, I will not place myself in danger."

"I think I can live with that"

"You're going to have to live with it." I smiled as he leaned in once again, the electricity back in full force.

I ended up sleeping in one of the many guestrooms. And I have to tell you, the bed was the best fucking bed in the world. So soft. The only thing that would make it better would be if Edward had curled up next to me. But I knew I wasn't ready for that shit right now. I was just too fucking vanerable. So we reluctantly said goodnight last night. And to tell you the truth I was still on an Edward high. And because of that I couldn't get to sleep. My mind was already worrying, as a few stray tears passed down over my cheeks. I had lost and gained everything in one day. And it fucking hurt.

Because very single memory had been built in that house. My first steps, my first word, sitting down to watch old Bond movies on a saturday night, curled up under my dads arm on our confy sink in sofa with a bowl of m&ms and salted popcorn.

The things I am most sad about, is the fact that Chalrie wont be there to give my first boyfrined the speech 'you hurt my little girl and i'll kill you'. Or soemhting like that. He wont be able to give me away at my wedding. He won't see his grandchildren grow up – might name one of the Chalrie if I ever have any. A broze haired, green eyed boy named Charlie. God i'm already thinking about having children with Edward. But that would be amazing wouldn't it. And they would grow up knowing how cool their grandfather was, and how he risked his life saving their other grandpa.

But they wont get to hug him. Or feel him. Or have him teach them how to shoot a deer from 200 yards away – yes i've had some very unorthadox sniper trainign. I am a girl and Charlie got a bit worried about me.

Thank god my situation had been oh so kindly explained to the King and Queen, who insisted I stay here at the place until further notice. Which means I had a new room that could have been a five storyhotel suite. Well I did now live in a place after all.

And thanks to Alcie, and her amazing fasion sence I had a whole new wardobe. Which I am pissed about because I didn't pay for anything. Seriosly, how much of a charity case could I be right now. I don't even need money. I'm quiet well off thanks to some smart investment ideas and a bleesed little thing called interest.

At least today would be my first day on the job so I would be able to focus on something apart form the epic fail that has become my life. I Would start off working in the kitchens by day, learning how things ran, where everything went, yada yada yada for the next couple fo days. I would be workign below Jacob – yay!- which wouldn't be too bad, if he didn't keep checking me out every five minutes. Serisoly it was creeping me out.

Edward managed to calm my thaughts though, tn he came down every now and again. We didn't touch, decideing last night that keeping us a secret would be better for now as the relationship was just starting off, if you could even call it a relationship. But he came down to the kitches once or twice, thinking up some excuse. Just looking into his eyes calmed me down, his mere presence igniting every inch of my body.

Ali also popped down every now and again. To be honest we couldn't seem to get rid of her. Not that I would ever want to do something like that, cu s ilove her with all my heart. But apparently Jasper was away, and Angie had taken a week off to go see her family so Ali was ina mood she was rarely in. bored. And when she was bored, she loved to gossip. There was absolutly nothing more that could entertain her then other peope's lives. Yes I know sad. But it's only on rare occasions.

So right now she sistting opposite me gossiping about somebody – i've stopped listening – and going on about how ungly she is or whatever. I don't really care. I just sit on the window bench in on the window that looks out onto the Gardens. Today was a misreble day for everybody else. It was raining. But I loed the rain. And it was heavy as well, so I could hear it on the roof of the kitchen.

I love the sound of rain, whilst i'm snuggling up in my blankets, and the rain is pouring downon the windows. I don't know it just makes me feel, happy. I am a weird child.

"So anyway, how you feleing now? With everythign that's going on. An ddon't you dare say i'm fine young lady"

"I'm copeing. I mean, almost everything that ever mattered to me has been destory"

"Do you know who by? Who left the note?"

"I would think you of all people would know Ali, or at least have some idea. You saw it all the time roudn my house"

she gasped, realisation finally dawning on her. Sandness filled her face as she regarded me "He wouldn't would he? Really?"

"After today, i'm not willing to take that chance. I mean, the bitch burned down my house, leaving a note on my door with I knife. What kid of person does that? Shewoudl have had to get the timing just right formeto come home o find the note without it being burned,whist simutaneously, stripping me of most of my material possesions"

"you mother does that. That's who. That crazy bitch who desurted you"

"Oh yeah, that's right. But I don;t know, I just have these weird feelings soemtimes. Like i'm being watched. But I don't know how. How can I be watched from in here unless sombody – do you tink sombody would help Renee from the indside?."

"She probably offered to pay with the money she wants from you."

"Well she's not getting I dime I can tell you that" I took a sip of my hot chocolate that I had been nursing since the end of lunch, the marshmellows had gone frothy and gooey on top, perfect.

"So tell me what happened last night?

"what when Edward tookme home? It was fine"

"You kissed"

"How did you know?" a staement which I immediately regretted as she started to squeel. And this wasn't an i'm going shopping squeel,this is an iwas was right squeel. Which is worse.

"i'm so proud of you. Finally, after all these years fo thinking you were a lesbian."

"Aww Ali. What do you mean Lesbian?"

"Imena, you've never shown an interest in any of theguys I picked"

"Becuase I wasfocusing on my food, and you picked utter creeps, which you still oweme for by the way."

"Consider that debt paid"

"How the hell is it paid?"

"Oh please, you so wouldn't have gone after Edward last ngihtif It wern't for me insisting he drove ou home. I knew what would happen. You know, I got a feeling."

I started to laugh at that. Ali and her feelings I mean, seriosly, does tha girlhave tobe right all the time.

Just as we were both in fits of laughter, Jacob poped his head round the door "Alice, you are needed upstairs my dear" yea I recently found out that Jacob was gay as well. I love him even more now

"Do have to jake?"

"Yes. Lady Tanya is arriving, you all have to be there"

"Why is she here now?"

"Oh didn;t you guys here. They were going to announce it yesturday at the tea party before everything became ….you know. Anyway. Tanya and her family are coing back today to annonce an engagement."

"Whose Tanya getting engaged to?" I stupidly asked, knowing I would not like the answer

"Prince Edward"

**hey sorry to keep you wiating, who ever you faithful people are :) you know, this story could get better if you tell me what you think. You know,juts commentsabout what in soudl do to improve it, your opinion. Cus I really want to know **

**Elie xx**


	11. 11: Don't Go Breaking My Heart

"Whose Tanya getting engaged to?" I stupidly asked, knowing I would not like the answer

"Prince Edward"

**Chapter eleven **

It had been two hours since I had herd the news. And I did what I usually do when it gets way too much for me to handle. I ran. I ran away from everything. From my lost memories to the fact that I had been played by a prince.

I ran so hard and so far that I wasn't even in Alaska anymore. I was on the border up in the snow topped mountains. After Chalrie's first idea of peak Golf, and just after he had gotten a huge promotion we splurged on a house in the moutains. It was so much grander then what the old cabin was two stories of pure bliss that nobody knew about. If we wanted to dissaper for a few days then hey, we could do that.

It was in the perfect place, so that from the flat roof you coul hit as many golf balls as you liked withotu causeing anyone any danger. Nobody came up here anymore. It was truly beautiful. It was quiet. Away from society. And nobody knew about it. Not even Angela. Well one person did. But he was still in Paris last time I checked. I miss him. He always made me feel batter. Like there was hop in the world. I

To: Bella

From: Edward

_We need to talk_

_Edward x_

flashed up on my phone, making my heart strings tug a little more. I wasn't going to talk to him. I coudln;t talk to him. I mean, last night...oh last night had been...i truly thaught he would care... apparently not. And no matter how much Alice would hit him, when I was ready, I would do it myself.

To: Edward

From: Bella

_what is there to talk about? Your engaged. I guess congratulations are in order. I hope you two are happy together _

To: Bella

From: Edward

_Where are you? I came to look for you, to try to explain about everything. I need to explain Bella. Please let me explain. But mother said you had a family emergancy in Paris. Please talk to me. _

_Edward x_

To: Edward

From: Bella

_Why the fuck should I talk to you? So that I can get my hopes up that a guy like you could truly like me. I refuse to feel guilty for anything that could have happened last night because you kissed me. You were going to announce it yesturday. At the tea. You were already engaged. So you know what I refuse to live in a fairytale/ dreamland Edward as it has been proved I am less then a princess_

I snapped my phone shut, not even waiting for a reply. I hated hiom. I hated that god damned smug bastard and all his fucking glory. If he wanted her, he could have her. He would have her. And they would grow old together, in their palace while I watch on from the sidelines.

But I would go back, for Alice. For Emmett. Oh god Emmett.

To: Bella

From: Emmy Bear

_Where are you squirt? Ali told me everything, and I can tell you that you don't deserve this shit. You deserve the world sis. Please let me in. tell me where you are? Even though today was your first day, I need you here. I need my friend. And I can tell you need me too. Please Bells. Talk to me. Ly _

_Em xxxx_

To: Emmy Bear

From: Bella

_you know the one thing I have learned from life? Is that bad things happen to good people. Thats life. Shit happnes. We just have to deal with it. Thats my life. if you realy want, theres a lesange in the freezer. Just for you. Now please let me be me, and leave me to process these things on my own. Ly2 _

_Bells xxx_

An angry tear rolled down my cheek. Stupid fucking girl feelings. Why the hell did he have to effect me this way? Why him? Why not some nice decent french guy who could have wisked me away soemwhere._ Why the fuck did I have to fall for the Prince?_

Pain ripped through my heart as I thaught this. Did I fall for him? Was it even possible? Oh this just makes me hate him even more. This is almost as painful as loosing Charlie. Just thinking about it, Charlie would be over there right now, gun in hand ready to shoot the guy in the balsss with his trusty shot gun

I ran to the kitchen, wnating to break something. I got my hands on ht e first thing I saw. A wine glass that had been sitting on the counter. I picked it up slowly, turning it over and over in my hands. I wasn't even thinking when iturned around to the wall and hrew it with all my force. A few seconds later, it smashed against the wall spraying small shards of glass everywhere.

I sunk ot the floor, tears rolling down m cheeks as I let it all out. It had been awhile since I had just sat and cried.

A coupple of hour after my breakdown. And I was sitting infront of the TV watching some comedy program, a plate of fettachini in my hand as I laughed. I was finally sort of happy, able to shut off my emotions for the time being.

Until a kncok from the door echoed through the house making menervous. I should be the only one here. Who the hell is that?

I walked towards the front door, gun in my hand. You can never bee too careful. I opened the door slowly. Only to see _him. _

"What the fuck are you doing here? Coudn't you get the picture? I don't want to talk to you" I said to him, trying to slam the door in his face. But the fucking bastard stuck his foot in the way so I couldn't close it properly.

"Bells, please just listen"

"You don't get to call me that anymore your highness."

"Bells"

"What have you come to say Your Highness? Because I can tell you that you're just wasting your time"

he grabbed my face in his hands, forcing me towards his lips. We collided in passion, and he wouldn't let go of me. It was just like the other night, but today I could feel his pain. Tasteing him, was like tasting the best wine All I could think was that _he's engaded. To her _but when I tried to pull away, he just clung on harder

I could smell the alcohol on his breath. He was drunk. I tried to wrestle myself from his grip, but he wouldn't let go. I braught my knee up, knocking him so hard that he let go of me, his grip had become so tight that I knew it would bruise tomorrow.

Once he was grapping his jewels, I knocked him round his pretty face with the gun. Doing the kind thing in the most painful way. He would feel that in the morning. He fell to the ground with a loud thump.

I stared at the body. Wodering what I was going to do. I decided he would need to sleep it off. So I dragged him to the living room, placed him on the sofa with great difficulty. I placed the old wollen blanket over him, hoping that he would be able to sleep it off. Tomorrow morning was going to be interesting. But now, I'm up to the roof for a round of Peak golf.

**Tell me what you think. I know it's shorter then I have doen, and im sorry for that, it just felt natural to leave it here. Don't worry, Bellas going to get real sassy real soon. **

**Ellie xx**


	12. 12: All Of Me

**Chapter twelve **

After a night of tossing and turning, I found that I couldn't sleep. Especially with him downstairs. So I made my way though the house to the other side of the house, trust me, it's a big enough house so that I could play my music without waking him up. Maybe I would turn up the Jazz tonight, just to let it all out. no. I think I have the perfect song that I think ill try out.

I made my way over to my music room, watching my step until I came to the familiar door. I hadn't stepped into this room for ages, but it was just the same as last time. Why wouldn't it be? I hadn't been here in ages.

It was a large room in which I kept everything in. And by everything I mean my amazing music collection that was set up in my wall to wall bookcase. Seriously. I love this room.

My Nana's old piano stood in the corner, polished and standing grand in the window alcove that looked out onto the valley away from the Palace and onto huge lakes that covered most of Alaska. It was truly a beautiful sight,even if not much could be seen in the early hours of the morning.

Moving across the room, I sat down at the piano and started to stroke it lovingly old memories of old Nana coming back. Lifting up the lid, I ran my fingers along the keys, my fingers drifting into scales until they settled into a tune that had been bouncing around my head for days now.

Words fall out of my mouth  
>And I can't seem to trace what I'm saying<br>Everybody wants your time  
>I'm just dreaming out loud,<br>I can't have you for mine and I know it  
>I just wanna watch you shine.<p>

Tripping up on my tongue,  
>It's all over my face and I'm racing<br>Gotta get away from you  
>Burning all the way home,<br>Try to put it to bed but it chases  
>Every little thing I do<p>

When the light falls on your face,  
>Don't let it change you<br>When the stars get in your eyes,  
>Don't let them blind you.<p>

You're beautiful  
>Just the way you are<br>And I love it all  
>Every line, and every scar<br>And I wish that I could make you see  
>This is where you ought to be,<br>Come down to me.

Spell it out in a song,  
>Bet you never catch on to my weakness<br>I'm singing every word for you.  
>Here I'm thinking I'm sly<br>Then you're catching my eye, and just maybe  
>You're thinking what I'm thinking too<p>

When you see it on my face,  
>Don't let it shake you<br>I know better than to try and  
>Take you with me.<p>

You're beautiful  
>Just the way you are<br>And I love it all  
>Every line, and every scar<br>And I wish that I could make you see  
>This is where you ought to be,<br>Come down to me.

"That was beautiful" He whispered from behind as I finally finished the tune. He was leaning against the door frame, looking absolutely amazing I might add. It made me hate him even more compared to my mess.

"You're up"

"and you're beautiful when you sing"

"What are you doing here Edward"

"I came to talk. I needed to talk to you. About everything."

"you're a smart guy Edward. You did go to Harvard after all. So tell me this. If a girl stops answering her phone and tries to disappear in a house which nobody knows about, not even her best friends .– and how the hell did you did you find out here. But what does that tell you?"

"That you're annoyed, like you have every right to be."

"talk"

"what?"

"You want to explain? Talk."

"Tanya is a family friend. A duchess no less. And I have to marry her"

"Yeah. Got that part"

"I don't have a choice in the matter. I don't even like her/ she's shallow, conceited, spoilt, immature, vindictive and a complete bitch. Its no wonder Rose gets on so well with her. The worst part is that she doesn't want me. She wants my money , my title, me as arm candy. And I have never wanted her. I don't even like her."

"And yet you are engaged to her. How does that work"

"Politics" he joined me on the piano bench, placing his hand over mine, our fingers entwined. Electricity flowed through us once again, as my hate for him slowly disappear.

"I kissed you for purely selfish reasons. Mostly because I wanted to know what it was like to kiss someone who I liked, and who could possibly have feelings for me the person and not me for title. Who had the guts to put me in my place when I insulted you. Who was gorgeous even after she had just woken up and still in pyjamas – which were absolutely sinful by the way. Blue is delicious on your skin."

"How do I know you're not saying these things Edward? And why would you say these things when you know that tomorrow we'll have to go back to reality in which your getting married to a bitch who I haven't even met yet because you have to. So why would you play with my feelings when I know this would never work."

I untangled my hands from his to start pacing the room. This was some screwed up shit. And I just can't run away because it seams he will always find me. I just can't get rid of him.

"It can work though"

"How? The only way this could work is if I became your mistress. And I am sorry but I have way too much respect for myself"

"If we get her to break off the engagement"

"Excuse me?"

"The only way this ends is if she ends it. If she's happy everybody's happy. If she's angry. The world is about to end"

" so you want to end the world?"

"If it means I don't have to marry her then yes. I would rather end the world then spend a life without someone I care about. Without you"

Edward got up off the piano bench and walked toward me. Taking me in his arms, I let myself give up as he wrapped his arms around me. He placed his forehead on mine as a stray tear streaked down my cheek. This was so hard. I have no idea where my emotions are going, or what to believe any more.

"I'm not asking you to sneak around for me. I'm asking if you think I'm worth waiting for until I get this mess sorted out."

Oh screw it. I needed him. Badly. So I kissed him. Well, I actually jumped him. My mouth collided with his in a fit of passion as he was taken by surprise, but wrapped his arms tighter around me holding me to him, pressing my body into his.

The electricity that I had been feeling though this whole thing had intensified so that my whole body was buzzing, even all the way down to my toes. I was doomed.

**Yep, another short one. But this time I have managed to get my computers dictionary to work. Damm I hate this thing sometimes. Tell me what you think :)**

**Ellie xx**


	13. 13: Reach Out and Touch Me

**Chapter thirteen **

He held on tightly as I wrapped my legs around his torso, locking his body in place with mine. I didn't even know what I was doing any more. It was basically just instinct, acting and reacting to him and what his body was doing to me. These new feelings rushing through me that were mind blowing.

See, I'm a virgin. Yep. A 21 year old virgin. Whose lived in Paris with hot French men and visited Alice on several occasions in Milan where we were around male models all the time. But the only 'guy' I have become close with is my gay best friend who went to cooking school with Angie and I.

James Dupont was the campest guy you would ever meet but is his completely fabulous. How he is hiding the fact that he's gay from his family is a complete mystery. Seriously. Have they not seen the clothes he wares. Though when he pretends to be straight for a night he looks uber hot.

His family are part of the French government. Politician. Fun. We never really talked about them much, it was all about just being the three of us – four of us when Victoria came along. She had recently had a sex change, changing everything except her dick. I know,shed a little bit crazy. But seriously nice to e around. And you can't even tell she used to be a man.

When they started to go out it was so funny, because even though James' is gay, to his family he had a girlfriend whom he loved very much so it kind of sorted out his problem.

He was also the guy who taught me how to kiss properly. That was one hell of an awkward experience I must say, but it got the job done. And at this point I am glad that those happened.

We broke apart from the kissing, needing air. I started to gasp as he attached his lips to my neck, sucking on the sensitive parts of it. It was hot. Sexy. Primal. Angry. Passionate. Full of need. Loving.

"Edward" I whimpered under his touch as his hands moved to grip me better. They ended up on my ass, hoisting me higher. we broke the kiss, looking into each others eyes. His eyes went from pitch black, softening back to green as he took me. I could see the love in his eyes when he took me in. we were both slightly panting at this point

"Bella"

"I know"

"Not while I'm en aged to _her."_

"I know"

he kissed me slowly, taking his time this time. Gone was the passion form before. Back was the sensual feeling from our first kiss with us sparking together.

"How did you find me Edward?" we were laying on my bed, tangled together spooning after a heated make out session. His shirt had come off and was now laying on the floor. Ooh his abs. His gorgeous abs. I just wanted to lick them. _Calm yourself girl, he's answering your very important question_

"I didn't intend to." he swallowed looking nervous for my reaction "you're father and I were quite close when he was working for us. He became like my favourite uncle. He knew me better then anyone else,knew the amount of stress I was under, being the youngest and not even having been interested in girls when my father was pressuring for me to start looking for a bride. My love life has become quite a taboo subject around my family. I have never found a girl like you Bella. Not one that makes me feel the way you do"

I waited for him to continue patiently keeping my face neutral, even as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear. "he told me about here. And that nobody knew about it. He gave me a set of keys so that, whenever I felt like things were getting way too much for me to handle, I could escape for a while. Away from my family, away from my brother and their girlfriends.

When you left without even talking to me, I was feeling so overwhelmed. Not only had I found this amazingly beautiful girl, who somehow wanted me for me, but my father had also gone and gotten me Tanya. I found out that morning that we were in fact engaged to be married. It was supposed to be a surprise for me even though my parents knew I wouldn't like it."

"why didn't you just tell me that Edward?"

"Because you ran before I had a chance to. Because I knew that the moment you found out that you wouldn't want to see me. But I text anyway even though I knew the answer I would get."

"So why did you come up here?"

"The same reason you did. To get away from it all. To have some piece and quiet to sort out my mind. But when I saw your car parked in the driveway, I got scared. I couldn't go back to the palace without shouting at my father again about it. And I really wanted to see you."

"So you decided to drink"

"yeah, I'm sorry about that" he brushed my cheek where only a light bruise had formed, but a bruise non the less. It had started to go yellow quickly so it would be gone in a few hours. Which is more then I can say for his. He had a huge mark on the side of his pretty face from where I had hit him with the gun.

"I'm sorry too. You know, for hitting you with a gun"

"It was my fault. Self defence"

"if you say so. So what's going to happen now?"

"I don't know baby" I loved it when he called me that, it made me melt inside " we will probably need to come up with a plan to get rid of Tanya"

"Don't worry, Alice will have about ten planned out so far. She's probably been planning since she herd the news of the engagement. She thinks we belong together"

"What do you think?"

"I think I like you. A lot. And that your worth it."

"I think you're worth it too baby. Come on, it's time to get back to reality"

he tugged at my arm to try to get me out of bed, but I refused,snuggling into his chest tighter, refusing to let go of him. By now it was about ten in the morning, so I knew it was time to get up. So I didn't want to burst the bubble just yet.

"Come on beautiful, Alice will want you back now, and Emmett. And Angie. They're all worried about you,"

"but it's so unfair. They get to be with their significant other all the time. They get to lay in their arms at night and wake up the next morning in a perfect state of bliss. That is how Alice described it to me"

"Well that may be for Alice, but certainly not for Emmett"

"What do you mean?" he had untangled himself from me and started to button his shirt back up. A few wrinkles had made their way onto it, but it would be perfectly presentable and should be predictable since he didn't go home last night

"Emmett and Rose, they had to marry. He's the future king, he needed a suitable bride. One that came from nobility, that had the right title, the right look, the right reputation. Perfection was needed for the next queen. And he didn't even get a choice. They've both learned to accept each other, but they don't love each other. The fact that she is friends with Tanya is bad enough"

"but how can your parent's force you to do something like that? To vow to spend the rest of your life next to a person you don't even like? How is that fair"

"Since where does fair come into politics? Look, baby, I will sort this whole thing out, don't you worry. I'm not prepared to loose you just yet." and with that he kissed me on the cheek, making his way downstairs and leaving me to get dressed into something clean. I knew I was in for a bumpy ride.

Several hours later, I arrived back at the palace in time to see Alice practically fly down the front steps and into my arms

"Don't you ever do that to em again bitch. Don't you know how long I have been trying to call you? You worried me"

And she started to cry. God I hate it when she cries, it makes me want to cry which I really don't want to do right now because I know Tanya's somewhere in the castle and if I have any chance of competing with her then I have to look my best, and a tea stained face isn't the way.

I knew I was being silly, that I shouldn't care about what she thought about me. Because I knew that no matter what Edward would like me. He told me so himself. But I did. Of course I did.

Right after Alice, Angie came out with her, wrapping her arms around me and Alice. I loved them both dearly, never knowing how I would get through life without them. And how we would get rid of Tanya without them. With these two fierce bitches by my sides, that Plastic Princess didn't even stand a chance.

**Tell me what you think : D and thank you for all my reviews so far **

**Ellie xx**


	14. 14: Poker Face

**Chapter fourteen **

It wasn't too long before we were all back in the grand kitchen, talking, chatting and even a little bit of crying went on between us, what can I say, these girls cared about me. Much more then I actually knew. Tanya was due to arrive back at the Palace soon, having stayed in her family's grand mansion overnight. But after today, she would be moving in to live here. Permanantly. I was not looking forward to it. Nobody on the staff was. What can I say? That girl is a bitch to anyone whose 'below' her.

I just felt to sorry for Alice who had had to put up with her for the past three years. Since she was still dating Jasper – seriosly, when was that dude going to propose? - she ahd been around society for longer then both Angie and I, havign to deal with Rosalie most of the time. But on the special occasion, Tanya would be asked to join.

Suddenly a trumpt sounded throughout the castle grounds. The warning sound. She was coming. And we were all doomed. Alice had to rush upstairs to stand beside her beloved boyfriend, and had to greet Tanya nicely. I felt so sorry for her.

As instructed, I had a cosmopolitan awaitng her arriveal, sending it up with the doorman before she even got here. Yep it was a full calorie cosmo as well. The best way to sneakily destory a girl like Tanya, was attack her body. When image means everything, you have to destory it. Simple as that.

"Isabella" I herd through the intercom – how else were they supposed to communicate through the huge house? - "Could you plase come up to the white drawing room"

Nervously, I clung to Angie for a bit, needing my strength. Making my way upstairs plate of food for Emmett – by order of text – in my hand and I noticed it was unnerivingly quite. It was never quiet in this house. I sware you could hear on the other side of the hosue he could be that loud.

I got there wihtin a minute, and by the sounds coming from there I wish I could run away. A untra fake Janice-from-friends laugh echoed through the hall followed by the twittters of the rest of the women in that room. I didn't want to go in there. But I had too. I knocked on the door daintily, waiting to be called in.

Soon enough, the sound came and I opened the door onto the bright drawing room, now filled with people. The women were all picture perfect, almost as if they were witing for the Paps to come and take their picture for whatever popular magazine that was out nowadays. The gents looked uncomfortable, but were hinding it well.

"Thank god Belly" Emmett gasped, reliving his out of roes's grasp and coming towards me with a mission. Grabbing the plate that was piled high with enogh food to feed this whole room. He pulled me to him in a one armed hug. "Please Emmy, anyone would think you would be starving here

"Ladies and Gentelmen, I would love to introduce the newest member of the Cullen Team, Miss Isabella Swan" Esme said proudly. The room was filled with a dozen or so faces. Some I new – obviosly - some I dind't. Alice sat next to Jasper, a fake smile plastered on both their faces.

"Swan? The dughter of Charles Swan by any chance" Lord Aro Denali asked. I recognised his face from the numerous adds for whatever oproduct his multi-billion dollar company only was he a house hold name, but he was also part of society. A dangerous mix if I do say so myself.

"The very same" I replied, proud of who I am and where I come from.

"Fine man your father was, my only regret about him being I was nto able to steal him away before his unfortunate death,"

Ok seriosly this guy is absolutly creapy. He ozzes arrogance, and cockiness. It's like he just has this specail quality about him that makes me want to slap him. Like my first encounter with Edward. Only this time there was no underlying attraction. Just pure hate.

I finally noticed when I say finally, I mena, my attention shifted from her father onto her. And I must say, that is one hell of a boob job. How she walks aroudn with thoses silicone implants and not suffer from back ache I have no idea. But hey, if she is in pain, I am happy.

After looking at the most obivos thing on her body, I took in her face. She looked like a bitch who had had a make-up factory explode on her face. Of corse, she would be considered beautiful. Dyed blonde hair, bright red lips, a thick layer of foundation, eyes hevily coated by mascara and several shades of glitter. All she woudlneed now is the tramp stamp and she could probably sell fro $20 an hour. If she was lcky. Not that I know about these kinds of things, but it would be my rough estimate.

Edward was sitting next to her, studying me carefully. Probably trying to disect my mood. Only a few hours ago I had been rolling in bed with this georgous man who was only sitting a few feet away. But those feet felt like miles, as long as she sat next to him. She braught her face up to whisper in his ear something – i'm not even going to think about what – but only to get a look of disgust from Edward and a short word in return. For that iwas greatful

"i'm guessing he taught you a few skills? Passed down moves"

I looked to another member of the group who had spoken.a fine women, with a thick french accent. She seamed some what familiar to me, and I have no idea why. It was something in her eyes.

"oui bien sûr qu'il a fait, il voulait que je alway pour me protéger"

_(yes of course he did, he alway wanted me to protect myself )_

"vous speek français "

(_you speek french) _ she asked in surprise, a small smile playing on her lips. She ahd accepted me, I could tell. The other all though, had no idea what we were going on about. Well I bet some of them did. Edward had the same facial expression as this mornign when he ahd caught me playing the piano, a mixtrue of amazement, surprise and awe.

"Parfois, je préfère"

_(sometiems I prefer too) _

"et dans ce cas, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer manquez Isabella"

_(well in that case, it is a pleasure to meet you miss Isabella)_

"le plaisir est pour moi_"_

_(the pleasure is all mine) _i said with a smile as she approached me. She actually kissed me on both cheeks – yay me! - to the shock of the whole room. Appart from Emmett. He was still amazingly stuffing his face. I'm starting to like their faces as i surprise them. It's kind of cool.

"Well i do believe it is time for our grown-up's to tlka. Shall we moved to my office, i have some papers i would signed_"_ Carlise almost commanded as he lifted himself from his chair. He was quite a silent person, wanting to resolve the comflict in peice or better yet avoid it all together. So he lead the other out of the room leaving the 'kids' in the drawing room.

I took a seat next to Alice, as we started to chat about mundane thing.s. I finally met jasper for the first proper time. And to sy he is perfect for Ali would be a complete understatement. He adores her, watching her as if she is the most precious thing in the world, carefully wrapping her in hsi arms, protecting her form

A while laterTanya mock whispered to Edward _"_what's so special about her?_"_, who actually growled a little. Though i could have imagined that. She ahd a scrtachy voice, like nails on a chalk bored only sickly sweet. It was disturbing. _"_It's not like speeking French is the most amazing thing in the world. And look at her. She's not even pretty_"_

as soon as everybody important had left the room, Alice came to my rescue. And thank god because i sware Edward was about to explode. _"_i would watch what you say about my friend Tanya _"_

"Friend? She's a servant for crying out loud, she sould get back behind her stove and locked away behind closed wall, not even spoken too_" _

"now that's a little bit harsh don't you think" i answered her this time. If she wanted a fight, she was going to get on. She was goign down

"don't speak to me servant_"_

"wow Alice, you didn't tell me thay had invented a talking barbie doll. I am just curios heree though. How much of your body is actual plastic?_"_

"i told you not to speek_" _she spat from her vaneers. Reallly? False teeth? How old was she?

"to you. I wasn't speeking too you, i was speeking about you. Theres a difference. You know what Tanya? I like you. People say I've got no taste, but I like you._"_

"was that sarcasm?_"_

"and you guys told me she was dumb" i laughed at alice in mock shock. This was fun "But no seriosly I'm impressed, I've never met such a small mind inside such a big head before."

"look, just shut up right. I knwo your jelous of me and everything"

"just a genera obseravion here, but You sound better with your mouth closed."

"Do you think i am stupid" was she serisoly asking me that question?

" To put it simply? Yes, ok, now I have to get back to the kitchens before Emmett is done eating, so I will see you guys later. It was an experience meeting you Tanya. And can i I just say, tha no matter how many boobs jobs you get, or how much botxyou inject, you will alwayssbe stupid. That's just something you can't change no matter how mcuh influence or money you have." and with that I left the room, laving behidn a laughing Emmett, a stunned audience and a pissed soon to be princess. What a day.

**Might not be as good as it could be, but I have an exam today in about eight hours and im a lttle stressed. But hey, still enjoy and leave review.s but mostly enjoy :D **

**Ellie xx**


	15. 15: Mess With Me

**Chapter fifteen **

Epov

I can't believe the nerve of that woman. Who does Tanya think she is? Insulting Bella like that? But at least Bella was able to stand up for herself. She always seamed to surprise me, since the moment we first met. Her utter beauty at the party surpsied me, her bing at themountain hosue surprised me,her wit surprised me, her skills. Just everyhting about her called to me. I knew that I didn't know her properly. I coudln't know her properly. But I knew enough to know that I liked her. A lot.

She was my mysterious girl. And I couldn't wait to get rid of the dead weight hanging off my arm. What were they thinking when they made that deal? That I would be happy. Did my parents really think I would like the idea of marrying a woman who I dispised with all my heart. I coudln't stand to touch her. I couldn't stand having her touch me. But I was working on it.

When Bella made her way out of the drawing room after her verbal match with Tanya and off somewhere, I knew somehting was up. I could see it inher eyes. Every time she glanced towards us, pain flashed. It was her most prominent emotion this evening, lessening when Lady Dupont talked to her, bu still present. She could speek french. And it sounded so sexy coming from her mouth.

The second Bella was out of the room Alice stared daggers at Tanya

"Who does she think she is? That mosey little girl? The lowly chef. She doesn't belong here" Tanyas voice grating on us all, making us wince, even Rosalie.

"I can think of another person who doesn't belong here Tanya" Alice spat back, cuddling into my brothers side. He was so lucky, being able to find a girl like Alice who balanced him. And no matter how much we teased him about it, we were jelous. Even Emmett.

"Please, I belong here just as much as you do, I'm a future princess" not if I could help it.

"you do realise you wont get that title? You're still going to be Lady Tanya Denali, you're just going to have Edward on your arm pernantly"

"What do you know about it Alice? I mean what have you guys been together for like three years? And your guy hasn't even popped the question yet? what does that tell you?" that bitch. I removed my arm from her grasp, and moved to the other end of the sofa. Gone were my gentalman ways towards her. But of corse, the little pixie beat me to the punch

"you had to have your daddy arrange your engagement when you couldn't even get a date with Edward before. Atleast my amzing boyfriend wants me" she said with a smile, kissing Jasper on the cheek.

"Tanya. Why don't you just go back to where you came from beofre you insult more people that I love" Emmet – yes my brother who was usally calm and collected – was shaking with almost a cool anger. He never got angry. He got up and made his way out of the drawing room, leaving the rest of us in silence.

Bpov

I made my way down to my kitchen. Everybody had either goen home, apart from angela who was working on the

dessert that would be served in about half an hour.

"How did it go? Did they like the food?"

"you know, they never actually told me about it. Btu it went...OK"

"How was Tanya?"

"I hate that bitch. Wheres the flour, sugar, eggs and that lot?"

"Why?"

"I'm making a cake"

"Wow, you really hate her that much?" she asked, stopping in her piping. Ckae was always my stress food. The more stressed I was, the more eleborate the cake became. And today, I would be making one hell of a cake.

I had been tuaght in Paris how to make a decent cake. Also how to decorate it. I am a pretty decent artist, I am not going to lie, so those skills came in useful when piping the mixture onto the cakes, or placing various objects onto it. I enjoyed it. It relaxed me. And I didn't do it too often so I didn't get fat.

"i need a lot of chocolate as well" I said, making my way to the other kitchen. Seriosly, it was like the whole floor beneth the place was jut a load of kitchens joined together, all stuffed with food. I found an empty one in no time, right next to Angie's. Soon I had all the ingredients out, ready to start.

Fourty minutes later, I herd someone stomping through the kitchen. Angela had left, her dessert going out and her wanting to get home she had been working hard over the past coudple of days.

I on the other hand, was starting my first night shift tonight. I would be on my own, because the royal fmaily usually slept at night. Only Emmet was a usuall regular in the middle of the night, but at some points when thigns got heavy, they ahd all been known to travvle down for a midnight snack. So I had a pretty easy job. I just had to stay awake.

Emmet made his way into my kicthen, following his stomach probably. I was still whisking the huge amount of mixture I had made – it was going to be a big cake – when he went into sulk mode. He sat down at the island in the center of the kitchen, a cute little cullen pout that it seamed the whole family had on his lips.

"What's up big bear?" I went to hug him. Over the past few days, Emmet and I have grown close. Almost sister-brother close so it wasn't unusual for us to hug.

"I hate Tanya"

"Join the club" and with that, I simply handed him a wodden spoon and pointed to the bowl of chcolate waiting to be melted on the stove. This would be for the chocolate sauce in the middle. He looked a little aprehensive at the spoon I was holding out. "come on Emmy, it helps. Trust me."

"What do I have to do"

"You act as though you've never cooked before"

"I haven't" that news shocked me. I mean, for a big guy who loves his food not to have evn cooked something in his whole life. Well, that just wasn't on.

"Well then, just lift the lid of the arger, and place the pan of water onto the hot plate. Then, once the water is boiling, you take the bowl of chocolate – please do not eat it or else you wont get any of the cake – and place it over the boiling water, and stir in a circular motion until it is smooth"

it was quite funny teaching the big guy how to melt you had to start somewhere. "you really impressed me today Bella bug" we had now moved onto nicknames, and I could see some bad ones coming along.

"whys that Emmy?"

"You just did. The way you stood up to Tanya. The Way you stood up to Edward last time. I always look at you and think you are going to break easily, but then you fight back and I think, this girl is really something."

"please Em, you have no idea what I could do to you."

"And that is why you are scary. In the best way possible. You know, it's really annoying Edward that he can't figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're a puzzle to him, he has no idea what you are going to do or how you're going to act. It's quite funny to watch actually. Chocolate's done"

"Great, add it into the mixture, then we will get onto making the icing"

"Edward really likes you you know" Em said quietly. Almost too quietly. But I herd him.

"and I think I really like Edward. But it's hard"

"Becuase of the plastic spastic?" I laughed at that, it's nice to have soemoen on you're side that isn't Angie or Alice. I love them both, but I need mre friends.

"If that were the only problem I would be fine. But no, my past has a lot to do with it"

"Charlie? Really? That would cause you r poblems?"

"No, that part was the best part. The section that ruined it all for me, was from the time that Chalrie was told his Cancer was terminal to the second I ran away from pheonix. That solid year almost destory me"

"what do you mean?" I could tell Emmet really cared.

"I tired to kill myself several times" I whispered, harldy able to believe I was even telling him this.. his shocked face filled with sadness as he swept me up into a hug.

**Hope you enjoyed **

Ellie xx


	16. 16: A Lot More Stress Than Baking

**Bella/ Emmetts cake .com/gallery/shaped/bagels/ **

**Chapter sixteen **

I had finally told somebody my story. Everyhting. Even if it was emmett, atleast I told someone. At the end I found that he didn't pity me. Thank god. If he looked at me any differently, I would have had to kick his ass.

But after the grusome story of how I kicked Phills butt, and what exactly ahd happened yesturday between me and Edward, we finally got down to some fun cake making. The atmosphere became laighter aroudn us as we laughed. Emmet being Emmet even caught his sleve on fire which just made me laugh harder as he started to run roudn the kitchen, in a panic. After tippping several cups of water on his arm – thank god he wasn't seriosly burnt – we came to decorating the cake that ended up becoming several layers even with all the cake mixture Emmett ate.

I staked all the layers that were the same size on top of one another, took a carving knife and started to carve a shape out of it.. well several shapes actually. I was going to make a bag of donuts out of cake. It was going to be epic.

"So where did you learn to make cakes?"

"I went to Paris ot learn to cook, and through that we had to do different modles over the four years. My pastry/ cake teachers Drimitri and Felix Lefevre taught me everything I know about making, shaping and designing cakes."

"That is so cool. God you are so lucky" he looked thaughtful for a moment, which made me giggle a bit. Them soemthign hit me. Rose. What the hell is a guy like Emmett doing married ot a girl like Rose. I don't mean that in a bad way, but by the daggers she sent me during my confronation with Tanya, she didn't like me. And from alice told me I think she doesn't like anyone.

"What's Roslie's deal? How come she doesn't like me?"

"She's amazing really"

"Amazing isn't what I would use to describe her"

"That's because you don't know her like I do."

"I don't think anyone knows her like you do"

"That's true. But she's been through a lot that's for sure. Not as much as you. But her experiences have been pretty similar to yours. She's just got some trust issues so it's hard ot get to know her. But once you do, she is so amazing it is unbelieveable."

"I believe it when that actually happenes"

"Come on, Bella. Hurry up, I want cake. We also have some more guests coming for the frenchies"

"The frenchies? Why were they even here anyway, not that I don't love them. That old lady was a blast"

"That old Lady is Aro's Mother in Law. She just wanted to be here for legal reasons I think. I don't know, I don't really listen to what goes on"

"and that Ladies and Gentlemen is the future king of our country"

"I know, scary right"

"Right Emmet, I am done" I siad, presenting my master piece to him. It looked really realistic if I do say so mayself. Wow, I had a lot of issues to work out.

"And just in time, come on it seams our guests are here." I cut him a piece of cake, which he immediately shoved into his mouth. With that, we made our through the castle.

Why the hell theses guys were only just coming in at like ten at night was a huge mystery to me. Maybe they coudln't get an earlier flight. The Denali's and their guests had gone now, they wodul be coming back in the morning to meet these people. But for now, we just had to greet the guests whilst I made the food. It was my job after all.

I still had flour in my hair form the cakes, so I retied it, trying to hide some of the white bits and present myself better. Everybody in the family, and all of the servants still present at this time of night were waiting for th limo to arrive. Who ever was coming was certainly famous.

Alice let go of Jasper and threw her arms around me as soon as she caught a glimpse of me and Edward. I always loved what her Pixie hugs did to me. Always made me feel loved. I handed her a piece of cake that I was holding on a plate.

"Ooh you made Cake. Sweetie are you alright?" she knew about my cake problem. It had all started during that year, so she got to eat a lot of cake.

"I'm fine honey, come on,let's meet the guests. Do you know who they are" I asked Jasper as we rejoined him. Alice made this huge show of feeding him a little bti of cake. Could thoses two be even moe perfect for each other?

"we haven't a clue, it's been a mystery for weeks. We just know that they're something to do with sport."

"Oh I can't wait" Alcie squeeled, stuffing more cake daintly into her mouth

A couple more minutes we were wasiting, unil a limo could be seen approaching the castle. Anticipation ran throguh me, along with the usual electricty I usually felt aroud Edward. He had moved close to me, standing by my side so that he could rtouch my hand without being noticed. We were standign right at the back as well, so we were free to have a mini conversation withotu suspecting everybody. It would have to be enough for now.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"For everything. For putting you through much more then you should be. You're amaazing you know that?"

"i knew it wasn't going to be easy Edward. That's the first rule to likeing a prince. Like Alcie says. It's not going to be easy, it's going to be worth it. The way you make me fell, Edward it is worth it."

I squeezed his hand, which sent an electric shock through both of us.

Soon the Limo doors were opening and the moment of truth. They all stepped out one by one. And I recognised them all. How could I not, I had been made to go to their games. There was ten of them in all, fresh off their recent win.

I felt sick to my stomach at actually ahving to face them again. Well not them. But him. Running away from him five years ago was the best decision I could have made at that point. I thaught I would never haveto see him, touch him or smell him again. Yet here he was in all his perverted, disgusting glory.

Phill Dawyer. The guy who broke my familyapart, stealing my mum away – which I have to thank him for – and then abusing me in my time of depression when I was too week to do anything about it. Star Pitcher and captian to the Arizona Dimondbacks standing with the rest of the winning team with a huge fucking smile on his face.

My blood rancold. I stole a look at Alice who was obviosly feeling the same thing. The last time she had seen him he was laying on the ground after having being pushed out of a two story window by me. I think she also kicked him in the balls at one point.

Oh crap he notcied me. He was actually loooking me in the eyes as Carlise and Esme greeted them. He hadn;t changed a bit. He still had the creepy vibe that apparenlty only Alice and I could sence off him. He had a scar on his left cheek that I ahd made by accident. Don't ask me how that whole year was a blur. I just remember lashing out at him.

"Welcome To Alaska, I saw your last game, it was a great win for the team"

"It really was" Phill replayed as Carlise blocked him from view for a few seconds. Even his voice still gave me the same reaction.

"Isabella" he called out. He was actually going to adress me. Now? In front of everbody. "It's good to se you again. Even if we did end on bad terms"

"Hello phill" _I hate you I hate you I hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate youI hate you, _

"how do you two know each other exactly?" Carlisle asked in slight shock

"Well, your highness, this just so happens to be my step-daughter"

**Hope you enjoyed. And thankyou for all the reviews, I love reading them :) **

**Ellie xx**


	17. 17: She Will Be Loved

**Chapter seventeen **

**Angie's POV**

He's back. I had never met him before, and I had never wanted to. He was evil from what Bella had told me. A complete and utter bastard doing something like that to Bella. Se had more broken bones in that year then she had ever had growing up with Charlie, and that is saying something.

Bella is my sister. Not like a sister. Is my sister. To me, she's beautiful, strong, sassy and ana abosultly amazing friend. I just don't understand how so many bad things have happened to her when she didn't even deserve it. But somehow she manages to keep strong. Even through the low points when she threatened to take her own life, I knew she couldn't do that. Not to Charlie's memory.

And now she's in love with Edward. It's not hard to see it. Every time she looks at him, thinks of him, talks to him she just seems to light up. I have never seen her do that. Not around anybody. But now Phil's back in the Picture, ultimately bringing Renee back as well, the light was dieing in her eyes.

I grabbed her hand in support "Excuse me you're highness, but we have to start making an excellent dinner for your guests. If you would excuse us"

"Of course Angela. Isabella" King Carlisle said, completely oblivious to the goings on around him. Even if he he did know what the hell was going on, I doubt he would be able to do anything about it. He was a peaceful king, choosing to ignore any conflict rather then deal with it, always wanting peace. Well I would have to drag Bella before she shot someone. I have no doubt that she is hiding a gun somewhere on her body. Where? I don't want to know, but it will be somewhere. Or maybe she's hiding a set of knives. Who knows.

Bella had gone into a state of almost shock, able to throw up her poker for the people around. That soon dropped as we reached the kitchen.

"He's here Angie. Here. For me."

"He didn't know you would be here. It's just an awful coincidence"

"Oh so is finding a note on my door in his handwriting saying 'I'm coming' whist my childhood home is being destroy is also a coincidence"

"What are we going to do about him?"

"We?"

"Did you truly think you were in this alone? Those people up there, love you like a sister. Edward would probably die for you. Oh don't give me that look, of course I know about the two of you because I am amazing."

"Alice. She's still up there. He knows her. He'll get to her" she started to get up in her panic.

"Alice is not alone with him up there. She has Jasper protecting her and trust me, you don't want to get on the bad side of Jasper. He has amazing Ninja skills"

Just then, Edward burst through the kitchen door in a fury, Emmett not far behind him. Without any words, he scooped Bella up in his arms, wrapping himself around her as he shook with anger

"you OK?" he whispered to her, placing his forehead against hers in the softest of gestures. It was weird. This was a completely different Edward then the one we had come to know around the Palace. He used to be so uptight, coming off as a bit uncaring at the time. He didn't suit any on the girls that had been thrown at him over the years by his parents. We had all come to the conclusion that he was gay.

But here he was, in the kitchen with Bells. A servant girl no less. And he loved her. I just hoped the king and queen could accept this because if Edward leaves, it would destroy Bella. Even though she wouldn't want to admit it. But it would.

"Do you want to go to the mountain house?" he asked her breathlessly. Emmett, was stuffing his face with cake in the background whilst I busied myself with dinner preparations, giving them privacy whilst still listening in on their convocation. ,

"I can't Edward. I refuse to run from him again. That's what Paris was for me. A place to escape into the world of food for five years. I ran from him instead of dealing with the problem head on. This time needs to be different because this time, I'm different. He has to know that I am different. And anyway, if he followed me up there then no only would he know about it, help would less likely be able to get to me quickly."

"I don't like the fact tat he's here Bella. Not after what eh did to you"

"I like it even less Edward. I thaught that after Renee left when I was younger, she wouldn't ever set foot here again. She hated it here. And yet there she was at the party. Why is he here anyway?"

"Aro" Emmett interrupted. Eh had obviously been listening in on their convocation. Couldn't blame him as i had been doing the exact same thing "Aro loves Arizona, and anything to do with that state. He hasn't missed a single one of their games."

"Well Fuck" Bella said taking a rolling pin and grabbing a chunk of the pastry, starting to attack it.

"Father wants an alliance with t hem. They are powerful. If they join the family then our country grows, we get more influence. Unfortunately, so do they. It also helps that they have French Connections" Emmett sprayed cake crumbs everywhere as he said this. It was amazing we could even understand what he was saying.

"is that why I'm getting pimped out for Tanya. Don't I get a say in it?" Edward almost screamed "Why do I have to be a prince?" he turned to Bella who had lined a casarol dish with her pastry, now just looking at him with a sad expression on her face

"so we can't-"

"Don't do this Bells. Come on. I need you"

"What am I supposed to do Edward? Just sit and watch whilst you get married? Whilst you start a beautiful family and everything seams perfect. While I'm just in the background. I will not be your mistress Edward. And I would never have you choose between your country and me." her heart was breaking all the while, her voice lowering to a whisper. I wrapped my arms around her, lending her my strength as she leaned on me.

"But it's my choice to make"

"me? What if I am the wrong choice for you Edward? What if in several years you end up thinking we were a mistake. You won't be able to go back to the life you grew up in and you would end up resenting me for holding you back from your full potential."

"How could you say that? I-"

"Don't say it" a tear rolled down her cheek as she looked at him.

"I love you Bella. I have since the time you screamed at me in that dining room. You are my sun, my moon, providing me with the balance I need. You have no idea how much I need you. How much it would kill me to let you walk away from me when I wont even have a choice in it. For once in my life I want to be able to make a major decision in my life. And who I marry is a major decision. So please. Tell me that you don't feel what I feel. Tell me that you don't need me as much as I need you. Tell em those things and I will walk away from you. But until that day happens I will fight for you. For us. I will never stop fighting to get out of this marriage. I love you that much"

"I love you too" and with that I let go of her as he caught her in his arms. And they kissed a kiss of fairy tales that I knew I had yet to feel. This was a bad idea. I couldn't deny that. I knew it would only end in heartbreak. But for now I couldn't stop it. I didn't want to stop it. She needed this. A man in her life who loved her for who she was, who wouldn't abuse her or treat her like a piece of meet. She had never had a boyfriend, choosing to throw herself into work then into love. So she was way overdue.

Emmett stared at the scene "are you seeing what I am seeing here Angela? Is my little brother actually kissing an amazing girl on his own free will?" he joked. He loved his family, and I knew he couldn't stand Tanya.

"I do believe he his your highness"

"Call me Emmett"

"only if you call me Angie"

"Deal" he hugged me

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I broke apart form my friendly hug as Bella and Edward jumped apart to find the King and Queen standing in the door way. She was smiling at Edward. at least she approved. I think

"Edward?" He whispered

"I love her dad"

**sorry I haven't updated in ages, stupid bloody exmas. I've been focusing on revision – which has been killing me slowly – and my exams still haven't finished. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think :D**

**Ellie xx**


	18. 18: How Could You

**Chapter eighteen **

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle looked like he was about to murder someone, whilst Esme was amazingly happy. I was trying to focus on Esme's smile and her kind eyes. Motherly eyes. She always came across as a mother figure, strong, soft and beautiful. Smart as hell. Scary when she wanted to be.

With Renee I had always been the grown up in our relationship. The more mature one. But I got my running away skills from her. The one thing I got. When things got too tough, this is one of my old memories of her, she would just ignor it. But that only worked for so long.

Even as a five year old I could see she wasn't truly happy. She would laugh, and smile at me. But it didn't always reach her eyes. And then she left, leaving behind two broken hearts and a lifetime of regrets.

And that role had never been filled. That role I found out had never existed. I had never had a proper mother. That was Charlie's biggest regret, that didn't have motherly affection in my life, and that he was forced to play two roles in the house. I didn't mind. I wouldn't change a thing about it. I loved Charlie for trying, for being there for me. For supporting me. He was my father – he still is my father - and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Edward what do you think you are doing?" Carlisle seethed "what are you thinking how could you be so stupid?"

"Carlisle" Esme warned, her face turning into one of disappointment at her husband

"You are the Prince of Alaska, Engaged to Tanya and yet you are fooling around with a kitchen girl? Do you know what you are risking? Everything we be destroyed once this goes out, and for what?"

and with that, Esme lost her cool. I would never expected her to do that, But Esme was a proper momma bear, and from the time I stepped into this house, as she had always made me feel like I belong. And she slapped him around the head.

"And what does that make me Carlisle. If Bella is a lowly kitchen girl, what dose that make me?"

"you're different Esme, our situation was different"

"NOTHING IS DIFFERENT. She's Charlie's child. From what he has told me about her, I already feel like she is one of my own. From what Alice has told me about her, I already feel like she is my own. You have absolutely no right as a father to tell him what to do, because you no exactly what he is going through."

Walking over to me she wrapped her arms around me, angry tears trailing down her beautiful face.

"you have no idea how hard it has been, hiding my past form the world. Like I have something to be ashamed of. Even my own sons don't know that I used to be in foster care, bouncing from one family to another. Or that I used to work in a hotel cleaning sheets."

"Esme listen to me"

"No for once, you are going to listen to me. This is the twenty first century. So either get with the times or destroy this family/ oh and we are so going to get rid of Tanya, no matter what you said. I do not want that little girl getting any where near my crown jewels. Or Edwards for that matter"

I had to laugh at that. My respect for this magnificent woman grew. Edward grabbed my hand, sending electrical impulse down my arm.

"come on kids, we have guests upstairs and your father needs to think about some things. Bring the food, it all looks delicious, and smells divine"

With a small smile on her face, she made her way past Carlisle and up the stairs. Grabbing the plates of finger foods with the mini chicken pies and a few other concoctions we both learned how to make in France that we had made earlier, we followed her. The boys decided to stay and talk to Carlisle, so before we left, Edward pulled me into his embrace and kissed me on the forehead sweetly. I can't believe that this magnificent man could actually be mine. Might become mine fully soon. If Esme had her way about it anyway.

All this drama had inevitably distracted me from the drama that sat upstairs. Phil was here., but I could handle it. Its not like we would ever be alone anyway.

I entered the room with Angela by my side, holding her tray of food delicately with a face smile similar to mine plasterd on my face. "you ready for this?"

"Oh hell yes"

"come on girls" Esme whispered "Lets have some fun with some baseball players" she opened the door for us, stepping once again into prim and proper queen mode hiding all signs of venerability again. She is absolutely amazing.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present the start of our food feast"

we both entered the room to cheers. My eyes shot across to Alice. Who had the biggest fake smile I had ever seen her ware. We were going to need to talk tonight.

My eyes then shot across to Phil, who had made himself very comfortable which drove me crazy, draping across the sofa with that smug fucking smile I would love to blast off with Charlie's gun. I had to fight back a growl when I passed him, with him having the audacity to smack me on the behind.

"Well hello Belly, hows my daughter doing?"

"Step-daughter Phil. And I've been amazing since I left Arizona"

"Well, that is good to hear, even though your departure left a giant sized hole in your mothers and my heart"

"Please, you didn't miss me at all"

"Oh we did. I missed having my little girl around the house" I placed the food down on the table in front of him and made my way to the seat next to Alice who griped my hand as if it were in a vice. She was still clinging to Jasper - who was talking states with some of the other players - but reached out to me.

"Alice Brandon is that you?" Phil turned his evil eyes on here. The last time he had seen her he had been upside down as he lay in a bush after having flown out of a second story window after being pushed by me, the night he had attacked me. Fun times.

"I almost didn't recognise you. My my how you have grown"

"and you haven't changed a bit Phil." my hand was getting crushed. She wanted to kill him. We both did.

**A little bit short I know, but I had difficulty writing this bit because I wasn't entirely sure how Bella would react to Phil in this situation. Tell me your ideas cus I am stuck :)**

**Ellie xx**


	19. 19: Love The Way You Lie

**Chapter nineteen **

I made my way back down to the Kitchens after everyone – including Phil – had goen to bed to start my first night shift. Exciting stuff. Not. But it was kinda awsome culed up by the argar with a mug of hot chocolate, all snuggly and cozy.

As it got closer to midnight, I could here the whole castle winding down. The lights had all been shut off, the heavy drapes covering the wall to floor windows all over the castle. Everybody had gone home so I was the only person in the kitchens. You didn't need a whole team to produce the odd dish. Soo everythign ahd been prepared earlier, I just had to essamble.

So now was the time to search through I think. I had hidden the box from home in the kitchen in one of the storage cupboards. So I retrieved it. It was heavy, and tough to get out of it's spot. But soon I had it on the kitchen counter.

Opening the lock with the key I held around my neck, close to my heart, I lifted the lid up. A thin layer of dust had covered the top layer of pictures.

Me in a little ballet costume that I hated. Renee had forced me to start lessons when I was younger in hopes that I would stop being so clusy. It didn't work surprise surprise. And I only pissed her off more with my complaining.

My first fishing trip with me holding the fish I caught. I had only gone because I wasn't old enough to be left in the hosue alone and Renee was off soemwhere on a 'conference'. It had been raining, muddy and wet. Charlie had ended up in the water – im stil not sorry about that – more then once which made me laugh soo much. It had taken me a while toeven step foot in the boat. I had slipped, tripped andbashed body parts on the rocks leadign towards the river. But after that very tiring day I had mannaged to catch a fish. True alaskan style. And I had the picture to prove it.

Beyond the pictures lay all of Charlie's letters that he had sent me over the times. He had never been one for phones and as far as I knew it took him half an hour to send a text. I reached into my bra, grabbing ahold of Chalire's last ever letter to me and palcing it back with the rest of them. . Serhing through the box, familiar things that Chalrie and I had added over the eyars passed under my fingertips. Memories locked away for ages finally pushed to the front. It couldn't have let this burn with everything else. It would have killed me.

My hand brushed against soemthing on the side of the box,, somehting I wasn't familiar with. Removing everything thing around it, it looked like a button. Pressing it in, a little creek and whir sounded before the flase bottom that I could have never known about poped open. To revel a brown paper envolope. With two words on the side. Forgive me.

Slipping my finger underneath the envelope, it ripped open under my touch. Bits of paper slid out. Charlies lost will was on top. Everything had gone to me, which is what I knew would happen. But the matter of my next place of residence. I was supposed to have gone to Uncle Billy's in New York.

Brushing thatone off – I din't really wna to think about ti right now – I flicked through the rest of the papers. A lot of legal doctuments that I didn't want to read. Until I came across a letter. Not one of Charlie's letters. But one form Renee to Charlie.

_Charlie. _

_I'm not sorry for what i'm about to say. I felt trapped under that roof with that little girl and you. You didn't let my soul breathe. Where as Phil is like my breath of fresh air. He doesn't spend all of his time at work, or the rest doting on that little moster you call a daughter. What about me Charlie?_

_I've been having an afair with Phil for well over ten years.a nd I have finally come to realise I am in love with him. I didn't know what I felt because I had never felt it before, atleast not with you, so i'm taking the chance. My life line out of this cold little dump. _

_But there is one thing I must tell you charlie. Isabella is not yours. She never has been. Bella wasn't a mouth early. She was right on time. Thank god. Phil knocked me upnot you. Phil. She is his little girl. Not yours. If you want proof, doctuments are encolsed. I got Isabella's DNA off an old brush I had forgotten to throw out. _

_I have signed all parental rights over to you. Doctuments inclded. _

_But you can keep her or do whatever you want with her. I don't want her up for adoption for all I care. Just leave us out of it. _

_Renee_

sobs racked my body as I read. Tears stremed down my face. I dind't want to know. I couldn't know. It wasn't true, she was just makign up lies to hurt charlie it couldn't be true. It just coudln't

"Bells?" Edward. That was what I needed. And he was here, standing at my kitchen door, in his sleeping clothes. I ran towards him and threw my arms around his neck crying into his shoulder. Hard.

"What's going on Bells? You're worrying me here"

I couldn't talk. I just pointed to the letter I had left lying on the counter. I let go of him as he made his way over, picking up the letter in the process. He scan read it as I sat down on one of the chairs, my face in my hands.

My whole life had been a lie. A compelte and utter fat lie. Why hadn't Charlie told me, atleast? Why hadn't he sat me down and told me straight out. Why had he even bothered looking after me? I wasn't his. But he had never changed his attitude towards me. He never even casue me to suspect something was wrong. And for that I found that I loved him even more.

As soon as Edward had read the letter, he was back over to me, his arms wrapping aorund me as I just cried into his chest.

"It's alright Bells, just let it out sweetheart"

"He's upstairs Edward. My real father is upstairs. And he violated me. He touched me in ways nobody has ever touched me before. I hate him"

"He is not your father" Edward said with so much conviction that I had to look up into his eyes. They burned with so much truth and conviction that it was unbilevable. "Charlie. He is your father. He rised you. He loved you. He cared about you. So what if you don't share DNA? He loved you. And that is all that mattered."

he was right, of corse. But that didn't stop it making me feel dirty. I had been touched by Phil, even tough it had been several years ago, but the memories had come rushing back. Every touch, every word shouted, whispered. His body pressed aginast mine.

I had to focus on Edward before I went into a meltdown. He led me towrds a couch – yes they had a couch in the kicthen – and sat me down.

"Now stay right here, OK love. I'll be back in a minute"

I just meekly nooded, the tears slowing down to a trickle. He went over to the fridge, cutting something from what I could see. Btu he was soon back over, with two forks and a big slice of chcoalte cake.

"Chocolate is the most amazing ingredient. Apprently it an also mend a broken heart" he whispered, hanging me a fork and sitting down next to me.

"My hearts not broken Edward. I'm not sure what it is, but it's certainly not broken"

"Well I am glad to hear about that" he placed his rigth arm around me as I curled into his side, the piece of chocolate cake between us. Just like all of Angelas amazing cakes, it melted on my tounge sending me a little bit of relif.

"What's happening Edward?"

"What do you mean?" he placed a small kiss on my temple as I curled still furhter into his side, almost clinging to him. I couldn't help but notice I fit perfectly, my head, resting on the nook of his neck like it had been made for me. I truly belive he ahd been made for me. My perfect guy. Right on to the last imperfection.

"What's happening to my life? Why is everything heppening to me? The guy I thaught was my father decided to protect me from the truth, that only makes me love him more, whilst the guy I share DNA with tried to attack me which makes me hate him with every fiber in my body. I'm in love with a prince who is engaged ot a complete bitch, your father disliking me thining me merely common and not good enough for you."

"He doesn't think that. He admires you. But as soon as he saw you in my arms he flipped, putting you with everybody else."

"Aleast your mother likes me"

"She loves you, just so you know. You are her child now, just like Angela is, just like Alice and just like Rose to some degree."

"Whats it like to have a mother?"

"you'll find out. Just talk to her. Go to her tomorrow. She'll love you for it. And don't worry about Tanya. If Esme has anything to say about it, she will be out of our hair tomorrow morning."

putting the plate aside, he rolled as around so that he was on top, supporting his weight with his arms whilst he body was still pressed fairly close to mine. Looking into his gree eyes, I saw a lot of emotions. But love, I think, shone threw.

"You're beautiful Isabella. Even your name says so." tenderly he brushed away a strand of my hair, palcing it behind my ear gently. "you are the strongest person I know, you get that from Charlie. No matter what, that man was a father to both of us. Never doubt that"

"I don't think I could" I said with a smile, as he leaned his head down to me, his lips brushing against mine for a few seconds. "I love you Edward" I mumbled aginst his lips. Adrenalin was pumping through my body as the kiss deepend, feeligns gettign poured into it. Breaking apart from lack of oxygen, he peppered kisses all over my face. For the moment,i forgot where we were. I forgot who he was, I forgot who I was. I even forgot about everything I had just learned. For the moment, I was in complete bliss.

**So, a little bit of sad, a little bit of happy, a little bit of damsel in distress with her night in shining amour rescuing her. Well, Edward with chocolate cake. Tell me what you think **

**Ellie xx**


	20. 20: Momma Bear

**Chapter twenty **

"Esme. Can I talk to you for a minute please?" She was sitting in her chair by an open window, the sunlight pouring down onto her delicate face, a smile of motherly affection playing on her lips.

"Of course you can sweetie. How can I help you Bella?"

"I know I have no right to ask you something like this, but I need some motherly advice, and you're the only mother I know"

"Sweetie, what's wrong" I couldn't talk, I just handed her the worn letter I had found last night .I coudln't help the tear that fell down my cheek.

Laying in Edwards arms was amazing last night. He was so soft and tender, worried about how I was feeling, but never talking. We didn't need words. I just needed him. And that was what I got. He ended up falling asleep on the extremely comfy sofa, pulling me closer to him.

But even though I was where I was, my mind couldn't stop running around. I hated it. I just kept replying the letter in my mind, and the fact that that fucking bastard was within ten miles of me. No amount of Edward would chase that away.

I needed a mother. That I was sure of. So here I was now, clinging to the closest mother figure to me.

"Oh my poor baby" I herd Esme gasp as she got up and hugged me. She actually hugged me. I mean, I didn't know exactly what to expect when it came to talking to the Queen- OMG I have actually stopped thinking about her as the queen. That is a little weird – and the most I expected was a pat on the back as I cried. But no. I got a full out hug. I feel so special now.

"Is this the Phil that came yesterday?" I just simply nodded my head. The King had requested a special game of baseball with the guys, so Carlisle, Emmett, Edward and Jasper had gone off somewhere, along with Rosalie who was apparently a sports freak - who knew – and the rest of the Denali clan so it was only us girls and a few servants left in the castle.

"and you don't like him"

"That's an understatement. I hate that guy with all my heart"

"Bella are you all right? Edward said you had something to say to me?" Alice entered the Drawing room looking less then Alice if that was possible. She had been crying, and this time I didn't even need to ask what it was about.

She sat down on the sofa as I handed her the letter. Sitting down next to her, I put one arm over her tiny shoulder as she read. Tears started to pour again, this time for me as she hugged into my side. She never knew Charlie, which was a shame. He would have loved her, because everybody loves her. And he would have had another daughter to add to his mix.

Angela. I hadn't told her yet. She had taken a week off to go visit people in France – JELOUS – but she would need to be told. I think. I don't know any more. I've literally have had a brain meltdown.

"Bella, are you all right Darling?"

"Esme, about what you aid yesterday" I need to change the subject, to think about something else for a while.

"You can ask me anything Darling"

"you growing up"

"Oh that old story. What do you both want to know?"

"Everything" Alice answered as we curled up together. We were both still in our pyjamas – I couldn't really think about anything this morning, let alone what I was warring. Esme was a bit more formally dressed, in a beautiful summer dress that was all flowery and pretty. She looked beautiful as always.

"Right then my girls, are you comfortable? Good. Because you're about to hear one hell of a story"

**Esme pov **

My heart broke for Bella, just like it had so many times before. She was so strong, stronger then me. She just need her break, and for her, I believe Edward truly is that. He needs someone like her. Someone who is amazingly beautiful without over doing it, who can stand up for herself when society comes around, be it her head.

And Alice. She was just perfect for my calm, coll and collected son, bringing some sunshine to the place. And happiness to Jasper. She was more refined then Bella, having her own unique sense of style and colour. I have to say they both reminded me about me from my earlier days, pre-Royal

"Right, OK, where to start. I was born Esme Masen,in Chicago to a poor but happy family. I am the middle child, having a older brother, Marcus, and a younger sister Jane. We had to be put to work from such a young age. We weren't forced, it was our choice to help out with everything. Jane was not happy with life. She couldn't stand the fact that she had to work to pay the bill, she just wanted to be a young girl like the girls who lived on the other side of Chicago. She wanted all the titles, the dresses, the manners and the money.

It was hard for her, and my parents, because we just couldn't make her happy. She would always be off in some mood, hanging out with her rich friends. She even stooped so low as too shoplift from some of the richer stores. It was embarrassing for her when she finally got caught. She had been with her friends when the police stopped her. And she ran.

They caught up with her in no time, taking her into protective custody for the night until dad bailed her out. She ended up on house arrest thanks to our parents.

Anyway, at the time I was working at this run down motel, changing sheets, washing them and everything doing what I could to earn as much money as possible. One day, I went to put my wages away in my own protective box. And nothing was there. It had been cleaned out, and Jane had ran away.

After that, my parents kind of broke down. Marcus was doing drugs, Jane was off god knows where. School was out of the window for all of us, and no matter how hard I work, it didn't actually matter. They gave up on us. They just couldn't cut it any more. So I was put into foster care at the age of thirteen. I actually stopped talking to anyone. I was quiet for a whole year.

Until I got adopted by a ice elderly couple. They wanted to take care of another kid as all of theirs had thrown the nest. I was sixteen at the time with not a penny to my name. They finally got me to talk, to open up to them.

They were of high society, so I was expected to learn the rules, and the etiquette. It turned out they only adopted me to look good in front of their friends.

But I grew the rest of my life in that environment. And in that environment, I found my match.

Carlisle was absolutely stunning when I first saw him. Seriously, I think my heart actually stopped. And out first kiss. Wow, that was amazing. Like fireworks and all the electricity. Then he found out about the past I wasn't afraid of. And he was scared off for a bit. But he soon came around. Hos aprents were never told of my background, wich annoyed me but allowed me to marry the man I fell in love with. And now we have three amzing sons, who have aquired two amazing girlfriends and soon to be ex Tanya the trap. This will help Bella take her rightful place in my sons heart and we shall all live happily every after"

Carlisle liked to forget where I came from. Well, Avoid it really. But most of the time, it didn't matter where I came from he loved me for me. Past and all.

**Short I know, but hey :) hope you enjoyed. Don't worry, the depressing stuff is almost over. **

**Ellie xx**


	21. 21: And It All Came Tumbling Down

Chapter twenty one

Getting closer to Esme was amazing. Just seeing inside her head was breathtaking, the fact that she had been through so much but now she was the best Queen Alaska had ever seen. Kind, thoughtful, beautiful and above all, understanding.

We were all down in the kitchen, cooking something for everybody. Who knew she was also a great chef. Even Alice had joined us, finally making it out of her pyjamas.

We laughed about the boys child hood, Esme telling us stories of them making trouble for the workers and generally winding each other up. You know, like brothers do.

"no remember girls,the way to a man heart is through his stomach"

"really? I thought it was through his legs" Alice said from the sofa, Jar of Nutella and a spoon in her hand.

"no, that's the back up plan" we all laughed at that

"But the first way, Is to cook him Lesangne. Trust me, it works every time. Especially with the guys in this family"

"Well, Bells makes and amazing lasagne don't you Bells"

"It's all right a guess"

"oh stop being so modest. Seriously, it's like heaven wrapped up in carbohydrate and served on a plate."

"Well we will have to try it then wont we" Esme said, getting all the usual ingredients. We once again we had the kitchen to ourselves.

When everybody was scheduled to be out, the staff had the day off, which wasn't often. But because Esme was still in the house, she had had to send people home today. Or at least sent then out of the kitchen for the time being.

Soon we were laving over hot stoves, laughing again and drinking wine. Never let Alice drink too much wine, I swear to god a drunk pixie is so funny, but embarrassing.

We had music on in the background, and when a song she liked came on, she actually got up and started dancing along to it, sometimes even singing along to it. It was so funny. Especially when the pussycat dolls came on.

(Ladies)  
>Now, if your dude ain't acting right<br>You tell that dude he got to go  
>If that dude be claiming that he broke<br>You tell that dude he got to go

If he want you to stay in the house everyday and night  
>Tell him he got to go<br>If he wanna run the streets then you run the streets too  
>And you tell him he got to go<p>

Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight  
>Baby, baby, but it will be my tears tonight<br>So watcha think about that? Watcha think about it?  
>Watcha think about that, that, that, oh baby?<p>

Tonight, we gon' switch up  
>I'll do you you do me<br>Tonight, you gon' stay home  
>While I'm running the street<p>

What do you? What do you?  
>What do you? What do you think about that baby?<br>What do you? What do you?  
>What do you? What do you think about that baby?<p>

I'ma let you play my cards  
>So you can fill up looking hard<br>When that bitch has falled  
>Soon as you called so I can see her<p>

Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight  
>Baby, baby, but it will be my tears tonight<br>So watcha think about that? Watcha think about it?  
>Watcha think about that, that, that, oh baby?<p>

Tonight you gon' call me  
>A thousand times<br>Tonight I'm gon' make up  
>A thousand lies<p>

How do you? How do you?  
>How do you? How do you feel about that, baby?<br>How do you? How do you?  
>How do you? How do you feel about that, baby?<p>

I'ma let you play my cards  
>So you can fill up looking hard<br>When that bitch has falled  
>Soon as you called so I can see her<p>

Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight  
>Baby, baby, but it will be my tears tonight<br>So watcha think about that? Watcha think about it?  
>Watcha think about that, that, that, oh baby?<p>

Okay, hold up, watchu think about that?  
>You wear the dress and I put on your slacks<br>Tonight, I'm going out and ain't coming back  
>You ain't get no more pussycat<p>

See me in the club I'm out with my girls  
>Do like you do when you out with them dudes<br>Up in the club it's just me and my girls  
>Play like Katy Perry kissing on girls<p>

Now, you can't eat or sleep and now  
>You in the house thinking 'bout me and now<br>I do what you do and me and now  
>I love to see you, baby<p>

Baby, baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight  
>Baby, baby, but it will be my tears tonight<br>So watcha think about that? Watcha think about it?  
>Watcha think about that, that, that, oh baby?<p>

Now, if your dude ain't acting right  
>You tell that dude he got to go<br>If that dude be claiming that he broke  
>You tell that dude he got to go<p>

If he want you to stay in the house everyday and night  
>Tell him he got to go<br>If he wanna run the streets then you run the streets too  
>And you tell him he got to go<p>

Baby, baby, oh baby, somebody's gonna cry tonight  
>Somebody's gonna cry tonight<p>

baby

Damn Esme can rap. I mean it, when those Missy Elliott bits came on, she was all up there. It was so cool. Esme was all crouching tiger hidden dragon. She was so full surprises.

Soon, the lesbian was in the oven and we were all dancing round the kitchen.

Until my phone started to buzz in my pocket

"Hello"

"Well little miss Bella" a familiar French accent sounded. Oh my god, I haven't herd from James in a while "Long time no here"

"It's James" I mouthed to Alice, who motioned me to put him on loud speaker. Soon I pressed the button placing it on the table, so that Alice, Esme and I could all here him.

James was an amazing character, so funny and so camp it is actually unbelievable.

"you're on loud speaker with Alice and Esme, talk to us baby"

"Baby, that better not be the oh so fabulous Queen of Alaska"

"And who would you be?" Esme asked laughing at us, we were slightly hyper and it was but add James and sometimes Victoria to the mix, and we were unstoppable.

"I would be the amazing James Dupont your highness"

"Excuse me. No the James Dupont of Versailles." Esme sounded shocked at it, looking at me quizzically.

"haven't you and Carlisle been having troubles recently?"

"yes. Yes we have. But for once I have called, not talk about politics but I have some amazing new for two of my favourite girls in the whole wide world"

"What do you want James?" I asked, sensing a favour coming on.

"well, I want you and Angie, who I have already talked to to cater for my event"

"And what event would that be?"

"well, Vicky and I are getting Married. Again" with that, both Alice and I commenced into sequels. They were seriously the most perfect couple ever in the history if France, even if they were both men.

Yep Victoria was a man. Or used to be a man. But his family didn't have a clue.

Victoria only had half a sex change, leaving what counted behind which kept James happy, and his secret at bay.

James was gay

"oh and for I forget, Esme I would love to congratulate Edward. We just herd about his engagement and I expect the invites to go out soon, I mean, the size of the ring Tan-tan sent me, wow. It's amazing."


	22. 22: Smile Like You Mean It

Chapter twenty two

Would I be called weak for doing this? Probably. Running away isn't my style. Well it is, but it shouldn't be. But when it comes to him I just can't help it.

He gave her a ring. A ring. He promised em he wouldn't, but I guess that wasn't his promise to make.

And I can't make him choose between the love of his country and the feelings he has for me. Because what if it all goes wrong along the line, and we fall apart. Then what does he have?

So going to Paris, right now, leaving everything behind again s the best decision I can make right now. In my eyes.

And I have to do this without him. I can't talk to him. Can't say good bye. Because one look into those gorgeous eyes and I will be right back where I started.

I just hope he understands.

The plane ride to Paris just ripped me apart at the seams. Saying goodbye to Esme was so difficult. She had become like a mother to me. A proper mother. Not just my queen.

Alice sat next to me, unable to let go of my hand, tears streaming down her cheek. I hadn't been able to shed a tear for him. I wouldn't let myself.

We had left a few moments after they had arrived. She'd even seen the ring on the finger, just to confirm it.

Edward had even demanded to see me, but we made it out in time for him not to figure out where we were. Esme even delayed him a bit, saying I had one out to the market or something so I could make a clean get away.

Half way through my journey, I fell asleep, drugging myself with sleeping pills so I wouldn't dream. I wouldn't think.

So before I knew it, we were touching down in Paris.

EPOV

She was going to kill me.

I was going to kill me.

This whole situation was going to kill me.

But it was like I didn't have a choice in the matter, like I was doing things because they were the expected thing to do. But all my life I have always done the expected thing to do.

I had grown up in a pre-planned world that hadn't allowed any room for falling in love.

Why would it?

I wasn't supposed to fall in love because that just messed everything up. But if I hadn't have met her, had touched her, had kissed her I would have stayed the person I hated.

But I abused that. Threw that all back in her face. And now she was gone, I knew it. I would give her time, then I would make my trip up to that mountain house, and try to beg for her forgiveness.

But then what? I couldn't live without her, but she had too much pride to be with me while I was still with...her.

God I had screwed up so badly this time.

I just hope I could fix it.

BPOV

James, Vicky, Angie, Dmitri, Felix. Everybody was stand in the airport waiting for me and Ali, their faces making me stop dead in my tracks.

My friends. My mentors. Every person I had left behind had been waiting for me to come back. Now that made me cry.

Which then caused them to tackle me, knocking me down all laughing.

God how I loved them all. They made me feel at home, welcomed me back almost like I had never left.

I'm beginning to wander why I did.

James looked guilty, thinking he was the reason why I was here. Because he had told me the news.

"I would have found out anyway, the way I see it you gave me the time to get out of there before I had time to look into his face. And for that I can't thank you enough" I whispered in his ear as I hugged him close to me.

EPOV

She's gone. I knew it. I had left her a few hours, but I couldn't stay away. Loading up my Volvo, I made a dash for it, leaving Tanya behind at the castle.

I dashed through the mountain ranges, through the trees and up the slopes that led to our secret place away form prying eyes.

All the lights were off, not a sound could be herd.

Maybe she wasn't here.

But what if she wasn't? Where was she?

I needed her, close to me. I needed what she gave me. She gave me life. A reason to get up in the mornings. A reason to smile.

She brought fire into my life, passion. Reason.

I lover her.

With my heart and soul.

God how I loved her to the core. So much it heart that I had caused her to run away from everything. Not that I could blame her.

I rushed to the house.

I needed her to be there. Needed her to be curled up in bed, or sitting on that damn piano belting out a tune. She needed to be there.

I needed her.

BPOV

they took me to the kitchen where I had learned my skills, Dmitri and Felix smiling as I stepped once again behind the grill, the best ingredients at my fingertips, Abel for once to create miracles.

Able for once, to be in control.

This would be the best thing for me.

To get lost within the complexities of a dish, figuring out what flavours blended together creating perfection, or just going through the motions with things I had made before.

I was home.

Incomplete.

But home.

EPOV

She wasn't here. Looking all over the house, she wasn't anywhere to be found. I had no idea where she had gone. She had left everything because of what I did to her. Because of how selfish I have been.

I deserve this to feel like I've been ripped apart at the seams.

I stand out in the snow, with only a thin shirt on shivering in the breeze. I could see the palace from here.

It wasn't home any more, it couldn't be. There was no warmth there. Mom blamed me for Bella, Emmett was sad he had lost a little sister. Jasper was missing Alice because she had obviously gone with Bella.

Alice was with Bella.

Meaning Jasper would get a hold of them.

Meaning he would know where they are.

God I have to get him to tell me. Even if she turns around and slaps me in the face, I have to see her.

Just to let her know I love her.


	23. 23: As If Nothing Had Changed

**Chapter twenty three**

**six months later**

Six months it had been since I last seen his face. Since I last suck out of the back door with Alice leading the way, her arm around my shoulder and onto the privet jet waiting for us.

Six months since I had started my new life in Paris.

And I was as happy as I could be with the _him _sized hole in my heart. I had managed to pick myself up off the floor, not even wanting to dwell on it.

I must admit I did shut a few people out at the beginning of everything. The Esme talked me round. And you can't say no to Esme. So I let people help me.

James and Vicky were very accommodating so I got to stay with them for a while. Though I say it was helpful, it is not good to walk in on them having sex in the living room of all places. Trust me that is a strange and unusual sight that I would love to scrub from my memory.

But you know, beggars can't be choosers.

I am also grateful that they lent me money to set up my own little shop, right on the river front with a view of the Eiffel tower that Ali and Esme ate at as often as they came ans stayed.

It was brilliant. I still kept in touch with them, all of them apart from _Him _and Carlisle.

"Bells? You here?" Dmitri walked through the door. It was almost time for James' anniversary party and I was just packing up the shop after a hard day.

I was already ready, my mask in the car and make up already on.

"Yep coming"

"Wow Bells, you look amazing" he sighed in his thick French accent

"You don't look so bad yourself hot stuff. How are you still single?" I teased back watching him take everything in.

I did look good tonight, thanks to Ali of course. She and Jasper had moved here six mouths ago, she deciding that she needed to kick start her fashion career and Jasper following because he couldn't live without her. It was sweet really

"Well it's a mixture of being married to my work, and being gay"

"Right yeah, that would be a huge factor" I laughed as I wrapped myself around him. He was like a brother to me, almost like what Emmett had become.

"come on, I guess it's time to go"

"your carriage awaits my lady" he winked at me, throwing a cheeky grin my way as well as I was finally ready to lock up everything for the night.

Everybody who was anybody would be there. So of course, that meant Esme and Carlisle who were 'just visiting'. Apparently something horrible was going down between the French and the Alaska's. I don;t know, I don't listen to the politics.

So they would be attending tonight along with Ali and Jasper.

Lady Dupont would be there as well. She was hilarious once you got to know here, you know very hypocritical and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

I had been welcomed back into the Family like I had never left.

Angie had come back as well. In fact, she is the co-owner of our little bistro and to top it all off, She's pregnant. With Dimitri's sou chef's baby. They really were an amazing couple. Everybody I knew had someone to love, but me.

We were finally in the car, my mask securely on and I would be praying through the night that it wouldn't fall off.

We were finally at James' mansion, and I was excited. It had been ages since I had been to a good party and I needed this. I needed freedom. This was going to be fun.

I took Dimitri's arm as he opened the door for me.

I felt like a princess.

It was amazing.

Soon enough, we made it to the doors when Dim held me still for a minute, his covered eyes frowning in concern.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah fine"

"No I mean truly OK. With everything that has happened, especially this year."

"You mean am I still heart broken?"

He just nodded his head, sadness filling his masked eyes as I was finally forced to confront my feelings.

"Edward had to make a choice, between his heart and his country." I paused, gathering everything, knowing more then everything I needed to get this out before I could truly let go.

"It was a difficult choice to make. And I don't blame him for making it. Do I wish I could be the one wrapped up in his arms right now? Do I wish that every morning I could wake up next to him? That I could just kiss him whenever I felt like it? Of course I do. I love him Dim. And a part of me always will, because he has been the only one to capture my heart. But that can never happen"

"What makes you so sure of that?" Dim smiled, not even moving his lips. I closed my eyes _please god, tell em I am not hearing this. _"you got this Bells" Dim whispered, kissing me on the forehead before leaving me alone with Edward.

I spun around to find him standing there, his hair recognisable even if his face was covered by a mask. He looked just as good as the last night we had had together, the moment replaying in my mind over and over again.

Ali kept me updated even when I told her I didn't want anything to do with him. But apparently I didn't have a choice.

Because he had Tanya.

But now?

Oh god I was so confused.

What am I supposed to feel? Do I like him? Do I take everything he has to give?

Every insecurity, every sad emotion poured into that kiss. It became needy and desperate. I hated that he made me feel this way. Made me run away from my home because I just wasn't able to face him. I hated that he made me feel weak.

"Edward" I spoke against his lips, as we broke apart "Why are you here Edward?"

"Because I need you in my life Bella. Because I Love you. Because I was so broken the second I realised I lost you that Tanya felt the need to cheat on me"

But he looked better then that, no memory able to live up to the standard set by the real thing.

"I thought I lost you." he growled pleadingly "the day you left without saying goodbye"

"Edward"

"I can not begin to say how sorry I am for everything you ever put you through."

"Edward"

"I just can't-"

"Edward. Just kiss me"

And he did. Nothing had changed. I had forgiven him long ago, when I realised how upset he was, how sad he was with the decisions he had made.

"Now don't think you're off the hook" I teased, smiling as I kissed him more gently "because you have a lot of making up to do"

"I would never expect you to let that go. And I will spend the rest of my life trying make it up to you"

"Good answer" I whispered "now I supposed we really should join the party"

"Yea I think we should. I love you"

"I love you to" I finally said, all doubts gone in a flash. I did love him. And I couldn't stay made at him.

But instead of sneaking back into the party, we both took a look at the door, and made a run for it. My mask feel to the floor in the process, and I couldn't care less.

I was with the man I loved. The guy who had travelled half way around the world to tell me he loved me. And maybe a sucker for taking him back right away, but I couldn't help it. I had been missing a huge part of me for six months.

And all it took was one kiss to make me realise I wasn't as happy as I had thought I was.

Everybody else had been able to see it. So why couldn't I? Because I was so thrown into my work.

Soon we were at Edwards car. He pushed me against the door, pinning me down and taking my lips roughly I with his. I loved this side of his. The quiet and reserved side obviously left back in Alaska.

I also knew Ali had set this up. And I didn't really care.


End file.
